The Curse of the Lions
by jimxariel4everfan19
Summary: Ariel had a normal life until a piece of paper blew into the forest and meet a mysterious boy named Jim Hawkins who has a dark family secret. Will Ariel accept it & try to save her school to keep the music? I had to use other disney/non-disney charcters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I have a new story for my favorite couple. Sorry I just been busy with college and taking care of my family. So enjoy.**

Prologue

The room was dark and cold along with the cage. A chestnut hair boy, he also had a ponytail as well. He was wearing his favorite outfit. Dark brown jacket, black shirt, along with his pine pants and belt. He was also wearing his brown boots. He woke up in the cage and he was freaked out. He went to the bars, grabbed them, shook them, and yelled, "Hey, what's going on? Hey!" He then saw his father coming out of the shadows with a grim look on his face. He then asked, "Dad, what's going on?" His father then said, "It's time." His son made a confused face and then felt his heart hurting. He yelled in pain and he clunged his shirt as he fell to the ground. A cyborg then put his hand on his son and said, "Son, it's what he was born with…curse or blessing he will have to accept it." The boy's voice was becoming disoriented and was roaring as he grabbed onto the bars.

Chapter 1

A redhead named Ariel was brushing her hair and trying to look good enough. She was wearing her school uniform and finally got her hair done. "Ok, got my homework, cell, and my music sheet." She said as she put the stuff in her bag. Her father, Triton, was the richest man in Montressor. He owned almost every part of town except for a piece of land that was the forest. The forest belonged to a family but no one knows the family name. Ariel went downstairs to have breakfast and her father was already eating. "Now, Ariel I'll be working late tonight and you need to come home after school." Ariel bit her bottom lip and said nervously, "Well, daddy I'll be singing for the school's talent show and I need to stay behind to rehearse." Her father sighed and said, "Very well. I'll see you when you come home." He left the table and went to his work. Ariel sat down had toast and eggs, then went to her school.

Her school, Montressor High, all of the teens were doing their things from hanging out to holding hands couples. Ariel was looking for her two best friends, Tiana and Charlotte; she then saw them under the tree where they would hang out. Tiana had her hair in a bun and Charlotte had her hair in curls. "Hey, girl you tell your daddy about the talent show?" asked Tiana with a sly smile. Ariel answered with a smile, "Of course he did." Charlotte had four tickets in hand and jumping up and down with a huge grin. "I got four tickets to the big dance, they are holding here at the school gym. I got two tickets for Tiana and Naveen. The other two are for me and Kuzco." She looked at the redhead and said with sad look, "Sorry, Ari, you know I get the tickets for you, if Er…" Tiana stopped her from saying Ariel's ex-boyfriend's name.

It had been a year since Ariel found Eric cheated on her with Vanessa. Ariel confronted him about him going out with her. Eric told Ariel that he didn't need her anymore that he was better with Vanessa then Ariel. Ariel broke in tears and ran home on that day.

Ariel shrugged and said with a sad smile, "its ok, Tiana. I just knew he was not the one for me." She left her friends to their thoughts and she went into the bathroom to wipe her tears. It was still painful for her to talk about Eric. She just wished that he would tell the truth in the first place.

After school, she went into the school's gym and sung her song she was working on. She thought she had enough practice for today and locked the gym up. She walked home and she saw her sheet music slipped out of her bag blowing away. "No! Wait!" She went chasing after the sheet that went into the forest and she wasn't aware that she went into the forest. She tried to catch the sheet but it would always be slipped away from hands. Finally, the sheet landed on the ground and the redhead smiled as she picked it up.

She then looked around to found herself to be in the forest that no one ever thought to go in. She looked up to find that the sun was gone and thought, 'this is not good.' She noticed that the fog was building up. She then heard a voice, "Hey, you!" She turned around to find a boy with chestnut hair with a ponytail and an earring. He wore a beige shirt with sleeves rolled to his elbows, with pine pants, with dark brown boots. He then said with a serious face, "It's not safe here." Ariel then asked, "What?" He then yelled, "Get out. Now!" Ariel then took his advice and ran. She then tripped and she got up to find a wolf with black and white fur. This wolf growled with a lust grin on its face. Ariel couldn't move she was too frightened of the wolf and wolf got closer to the redhead with a lust growl. Ariel then heard a roar and saw a brown lion tackled the wolf.

She just watched the wolf and lion go at it. The wolf bit the lion on its neck and the lion roared in pain. Ariel then picked up a rock and threw it at the wolf. The wolf looked at the redhead with angry look and Ariel dropped the rock in fear. The wolf charged at her but the lion got to the wolf first and crippled its hind leg. The wolf limped away and the lion roar to know whose area this was. The lion looked at the redhead, rolled its eyes, and ran off. Ariel saw the entrance of the forest and ran towards it. She looked back to see the boy she just met looking at her with a serious look on his face. She then shook her head and thought, 'It couldn't be…'

The boy went home and went into his home with a sigh. He came inside and cleaned up his home. His mother asked, "Jim, where were you?" Jim then answered with an innocent smile, "I was just making my rounds." His father came down the stairs and said as he came down, "Well, from what I heard outside we had a visitor during your rounds." Jim looked up to find his father with a smirk on his face. His brother heard this as he drank his coffee and said; "The last time we had a visitor was about three years ago." Jim looked at his brother and said annoyed, "Milo, mind your business and stay out of this." His sister heard this as well and asked an angry voice, "Well, did you finish her off?" Jim then answered to his sister, "No, I didn't." His sister got angry and stormed off to her room. His mother yelled after, "Kayley!" His father, looked at his son and said with a concern tone, "Don't worry she'll get over it. So, tell us about the redhead you saved." Jim scoffed and said, "I didn't save her. I told that mongrel that this was our territory and he should leave." His father smirked and said, "Not the way I saw it." Jim then went to the kitchen with the dirty dishes and said, "Whatever."

His mother looked at her husband and said with a concern tone, "Sinbad, do you think that…?" He looked at his wife and said as he pulled her into his arms, "Sarah, he will open his heart and I think that the girl maybe able to save him from that darkness." He then pulled her face up to look at her. "Just the way you saved me." Sarah then smiled hopefully at him and thought, 'I hope you're right…'

Jim was on the rooftop listening what his parents said and thought of the redhead girl. She looked so afraid and yet she helped him from that cur. He remembered the smell that she had on her. Her scent was unbelievable; it was smell of the sea breeze with lavender. She was beautiful and knew that he did not have a chance. For who could ever care about a monster like him? He would have to talk to his grandfather about this and he was not looking forward to it.

Ariel got back to her home and was fast asleep. She kept seeing that boy in her mind and woke up every time he tried to kiss her. She then decided that she had to meet this boy again and what was a lion doing in the forest. She went back to sleep and dreamed about the boy again this time it was more vivid.

_She was in the forest again running from the wolf that attacked her. She kept running then she tripped and fell. She looked up to see the wolf in his place was Eric. The lion tackled him and when the lion looked at her and was transformed to the boy she met. _

She woke with a start and looked at the moon and thought, 'I wander what his name is…'

**I hope to hear some reviews as possible. Until then my friends**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

The next morning, Jim woke up from dreaming about that girl he met yesterday. His hair was messy and he was not a morning person. Milo came into his room saying, "Breakfast, you better hurry down or dad will eat all of the bacon again." Jim got his clothes on and put on his boots as he went down the stairs. Everyone in family sat down and ate. Sarah asked to her daughter, "Kayley, when are you ever going to give up that attitude of yours?" Kayley laughed at this and answered, "It will be the day, when Milo stops having fleas and Jim getting a haircut." Milo and Jim looked at their sister with a look. She then said, "What? It's the truth. I'll be making my rounds." She then went out the door and transformed into her lion form to begin her rounds.

Sinbad looked at his son Jim and said, "While she is doing that, why not go to see the redhead you saved?" Jim rolled his eyes and said annoyed, "I didn't save her I was protecting our home." Milo then thought of something clever and said tauntingly, "He probably doesn't have the guts to talk to her." Jim then looked at his brother and said, "What?" His father caught on and said, "You're probably right, Milo. Only a brave man would talk to a woman who is beautiful…" Sinbad looked over his shoulder to see Sarah hovering over him and said nervously, "Nothing like your mother of course." Sarah smiled at him and knew she was giving him a hard time. Jim groaned and said annoyed, "Alright, I'll go see her." He got up from his chair and was out the door. Milo picked up the dishes and said to his father with a sly grin, "Mission complete." Sinbad chuckled and thought, 'let's hope…'

Ariel caught up with her friends to the gym to rehearse. Tiana looked at with a smile and said, "Well, someone has their spirits up." Charlotte agreed and said, "I think Ari found herself a man to hold on to." Ariel laughed at this and said with a smile, "No Char, I didn't I…" Before Ariel could finish her sentence, Naveen and Kuzco came up to their girlfriends with joy. Naveen picked up Tiana and lifted her up. Kuzco just spun Charlotte around. Naveen said with glee, "Ashidanza, you girls are gonna win the talent show for sure." Kuzco said with hurry, "Okay, less talky and more dancing with singing."

Everyone at the gym was practicing their routine for the show and a girl with brown hair with a light purple school uniform and dark purple eyes came on stage. She walked towards Ariel's group and asked, "Is this the welcome party I was expecting?" Ariel turned around, smiled, and hugged the girl, "Meg! You're back!" Tiana and Charlotte went over to them to make a group hug. Charlotte then asked, "So, how was the trip with Herc?" Meg scoffed and said with a smile, "If you mean hanging out with a guy who is ripped and is strong to save me in danger. It was great." She then looked at Ariel and asked, "Met any new guys while I was away?"

Ariel then said, "Well, I did meet this one guy…" Charlotte squealed and said with a bid grin, "I knew it. I knew it." Tiana then asked with a sly smile, "So what's his name?" Ariel then frowned and said, "I didn't ask." Meg then said, "Well, he has to show up someday."

Jim followed the redhead to the gym and saw what was happening as he looked from above. It looked like some sort of contest. The judges were Mr. Louis, Ms. Marina, and Dr. Facilier. They were raising the charity money for the music program that was soon to be closing if they didn't have the money in time. Miranda yelled, "Okay thank you everyone. We hope to see you tomorrow and we will show this school how great we are."

Jim then misses a step and fell down to the stage. Everyone turned around to see who it was. Jim got out of the mess and saw everyone with a weird look on their faces. Dr. Facilier yelled angrily, "What did you do to my stage, boy?" Jim didn't know what to say and Marina asked, "Are you here for the talent show?" Jim was stammering and said nervously, "Well, I…uh…um…" Louis then said, "Ah, let the boy do his thing and we can go home." The judges sat down on their chairs and Facilier yelled, "Let's hear you sing, boy."

Jim rolled his eyes said, "Fine. Here it goes…" The music was playing and when he heard the right beat he was going to show them what he's made of. Tiana looked at the chestnut haired boy as the rest of the gang and said, "Let's stick around and see what he's got."

_One minute I'm in Central Park~_

Ariel then heard someone singing and turned around to see who it was.

_~Then I'm down on Delancey Street~_

"It's him." Said Ariel under her breath as she gazed at the chestnut haired boy.

_~From the Bow'ry to St Marks~_

Louis and Marina were getting into this guy's beat, and they liked where he was going with this.

_~There's a syncopated beat~_

Mr. Louis set off the school's intercom and whole school was listening to what Jim was singing.

_~Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo~_

Facilier thought that this boy knows what he's doing and he got some talent. Everyone at school filled up the seats as they came through the doors.

_~I'm streetwise~_

Naveen said with a smile, "He's good." Kuzco then said as he pointed the judges, "It's not over yet."

_I can improvise~_

Ariel snuck up on the stage to see him sing and she thought, 'Wow.'

_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo~_

Jim then looked at the crowd and thought, 'time to wow them.'

_I'm streetsmart~_

He then begin to feel a beat in his feet as did the rest of Ariel's gang

_I've got New York City heart~_

He then pulled off some moves as he sang.

_Why should I worry?~_

Naveen yelled happily, "Ashidanza, look at him go." Kuzco chuckled and said with a smile, "Yeah, he's almost as good as me."

_Why should I care?~_

Everyone at the gym started to dance to the beat Jim was singing.

_~I may not have a dime_

Ariel was getting into the beat as well and danced by herself.

_But I got street savoire faire~_

Tiana said to Naveen, "Let's dance." Then both of them got to the stage and danced. Kuzco and Charlotte looked at each other and went up stage to do the same.

_~Why should I worry?~_

Meg shook her head and said with a grin, "Well, he does have talent."

_~Why should I care?~_

Louis got out his trumpet and played along with the song.

_~It's just bebopulation~_

Jim thought, 'Man, if my family could see me now…'

_~And I got street saviore faire~_

Ariel made her way through the stage as she tried to see the guy she met.

_~The rhythm of the city~_

Ariel then saw the boy and thought, 'Maybe…'

_~But once you get it down~_

She reached out towards him to grab his hand and he didn't know it.

_~Then you can own this town~_

Jim then unknowingly grabbed her hand and spun her.

_~You can wear the crown~_

Tiana yelled happily as she saw her friend dancing with the boy, "You go girl!"

_Why should I worry?_~

Charlotte saw the same thing and yelled, "That's my girl!"

_Why should I care?~_

Everyone at the school was staring at Jim and Ariel because they had the moves

_~I may not have a dime_

Kayley saw what was happening and had to tell her father what she had seen.

_But I got street savoire faire~_

Ariel was happy for the first time in her life and it was because of this boy.

_~Why should I worry?~_

Even Marina was dancing to the beat.

_~Why should I care?~_

Kayley told her father what was happening and that he should do something about it.

_~It's just doopulation~_

He shook his head and told her it would be fine.

_~And I got street saviore faire~_

She ran upstairs and shut her door loudly. Tiana and Charlotte sang this part together.

_Ev'rything goes~_

_~Ev'rything fits~_

Jim opened his eyes and saw the redhead in his arms; with a smirk he sang this part for her.

_~They love me at the Chelsea~_

_~They adore me at the Ritz~_

Ariel was dancing and little did she know that her father was watching from above.

_~Why should I worry?~_

Meg saw Ariel's father and had to warn her about him

_Why should I care?~_

Meg made her way through the crowd to get to her best friend.

_And even when I cross that line~_

Jim was happy for the first time because of this girl.

_~I got street savoire faire~_

The rest of the school sang what Jim was going to sing.

_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo_

Then the whole school heard a booming yell, "Ariel." Everyone saw Triton coming towards the stage and Ariel sunk to her shoulders. He then warned Jim stern tone, "If you ever come near my daughter again…" Ariel then defended him, "Daddy, he didn't do anything wrong we were having fun." Triton looked at Jim and sighed. He then said to the boy in a stern tone, "If you ever make my daughter cry…you will breathe your last breath." He then went back to his work and left the school.

Naveen slapped Jim's back and said, "Now, that took courage, my friend." Jim then realized why he was here in the first place, he then grabbed Ariel' hand and got out of the school in a hurry. Ariel yelled as she was pulled by Jim's hand, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Jim and Ariel were in the forest that they met. Ariel then asked, "Do you see a brown lion around here?" Jim then lied, "No I didn't see a lion around here." Ariel raised her eyebrow and asked suspiciously, "Not even one?" Jim shrugged his shoulders and Ariel changed the subject as she asked, "So where did you learn how to sing like that?" Jim then answered the redhead, "I just like to have fun and singing is fun." Little did they know they were being watched by another lioness.

Ariel then said, "I've been singing most of my life since I can remember." Jim then heard a rustling sound and then pushed Ariel out of the way as the lioness jumped at Jim. Ariel yelled as she saw the boy and lioness being rolled down the hill, "NO!"

When they landed Jim pushed off the lioness and said angrily, "Leave Kayley. Now!" Kayley roared and said angrily, "You should have killed her, not be friends with her." Jim transformed in his lion form and little did he know that Ariel saw the transformation behind the trees. Jim turned around in his form and saw the redhead standing behind the trees. Kayley smirked and said, "Wait until father hears about this…" She then ran off to tell Sinbad about what happened.

Ariel walked towards the brown lion and said, "Is that you?" the lion sighed and transformed into Jim. Then Jim said with a slight smile, "My name is Jim Hawkins and I'm a cursed lion."Ariel then said with a smile, "My name is Ariel Triton." Jim then said, "Well, I think you should meet my family and know our history." They both headed Jim's home, the BenBow Inn, where Ariel would learn a dark secret of the Hawkins family.

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. Until then my friends**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody I have new chapter of my favorite couple. Enjoy**

Chapter 3

Jim was walking with Ariel side by side closely to his home. When he opened the door, his brother came to greet the girl, "Well, what do we have here?" Jim groaned out of embarrassment and Ariel laughed at his brother. "Milo Thatch Hawkins at your service." He said with a smile. Jim then said, "He's my brother, he has a lion form as well but he hates it." Ariel then asked, "Why does he hate his form?" Jim then snickered and said with a sly grin, "He gets fleas." Milo then said in defense, "Ok, first those fleas were an accident and second I blame that alley dog that gave them to me." Ariel lightly laughed and Jim shyly smiled at her. He then asked his brother, "So, where's the old man, mom, and sis?" Milo then answered with a grim look, "Well, they went to the Grand Council…about what happened." Jim's face went serious and whispered, "Do you think they might…?" Milo shook his head and said, "I don't know let's hope."

Ariel then asked, "What is it?" Jim then explained to the redhead, "You see the Grand Council might have to erase your memories." Ariel then made a confused painful face and asked, "Why?" Milo explained, "According to the Grand Council law, Outsiders cannot know what we really are or their memories must be erased of knowing them." Ariel clenched her chest the thought of not remembering Jim; completely forget about him, it hurt her so much. Jim then unknowingly grabbed her hand and said in a soft sincere voice, "I won't let that happen." Ariel smiled at him and knew that he meant it. She looked down and saw that Jim was holding her hand, she then said, "Oh…um…" Jim looked down and let go of her hand. Ariel lightly blushed and so did Jim.

Milo then thought, 'They are in denial…' Just then the front door of the Inn slammed, Jim's father was furious and yelled at his daughter, "Why, would you even do that?" Kayley explained, "She is an Outsider and should be erased or killed." His father got so angry he roared at her. Kayley was scared of her father when roared like that and Sinbad saw the girl that Jim saved. He sighed and said to her calmly, "We will discuss this later. Now, go to your room and stay there." Kayley glared at the redhead and ran upstairs to her room. Sarah saw Ariel and said, "Sorry you had to see that. She is a little…miffed." Sarah then said, "I'm Sarah Hawkins and this is my husband, Sinbad Hawkins." Sinbad made a sly smile and said, "Well, I can see why my son saved you." Ariel wanted to why but Jim then asked his father, "Dad? Are they gonna erase her memories?"

Sinbad made a smile on his face and said, "Nope. They decided to make her an acceptation. I told them that Ariel threw that rock at the wolf and they will let her keep her memories." Jim sighed with relief and Ariel was happy to keep her memories of the Hawkins family. Sinbad motioned Jim, "Son, I think you should tell her our pride's" Sarah laughed at the pride part as a joke "history and I think you should so her around, while your mother and I talked to your sister." Jim then grabbed Ariel's hand and said, "I'll tell the story how we came to be. You see we were not like this before. There was a pact between my great-grandfather John Smith Hawkins and Mufasa the lion. My great-grandfather was married to Pocahontas Hawkins and she made a pact to Mufasa's wife, Sarabi. Both of them lived in harmony and fought side by side." Jim's face frowned. "But John Smith Hawkins was dying from an illness and Mufasa bit his hand. Merlin didn't understand what Mufasa was doing and after Mufasa let go of his hand, he took the illness instead. Sarabi wanted to be with her husband and so she bit my great-grandmother's hand, then Sarabi died with her husband." Ariel then asked, "Are they part of the Grand Council?"

Jim smiled and said, "Yep and my grandfather, Silver Hawkins, knows about you too." Ariel then asked, "Is is he part of the Grand Council too?" Jim shook his and said with sly smile, "No. He says, it's too much of a hassle and he rather be with us. Plus, grandma thinks he should get into less trouble when talks about these things." Ariel then asked, "What are their lion forms?" Jim answered, "Gramps is Scar and Nana is Zira." Ariel then said, "Then what about your dad and mom?" Jim then said, "Simba is my father and Nala is my mom, but she wasn't always a lioness." Ariel was confused and asked, "Why?" Jim then answered her, "She was an Outsider like you. Dad changed her so that they would be together forever." Ariel then asked, "How did he do it?" Jim explained, "They bit each other's lips during the kiss and made sure dad was bleeding enough of his blood to be put into her lips." Ariel then asked, "Would turn me into a lioness?" Jim didn't know how to answer to that and said sincerely, "Only if you wanted to be with me forever."

Ariel didn't know what to say, it was like being proposed to the one you love. Jim smiled and answered, "You don't have to answer right away. Now, I wanna show this great place." Ariel then asked, "That girl who glared at me is…" Jim then finished her sentence and said, "Is my sister, Kayley, she has Vitani as her form and my brother's form is Nuka." They reached the rooftop and Ariel saw the most beautiful sunset she had ever seen. The redhead said breathlessly, "It's beautiful…" She then looked at her wristwatch and said panicky, "Oh no, I have to get home or my father will kill me." Jim then smiled and said, "I'll give you a lift home." They got into his truck and drove to the Triton Mansion. Ariel looked at Jim and said with a smile, "Thank you for saving my life." Jim said with a shrug, "It's no big deal." Ariel then had the courage to kiss Jim on the cheek and then got of his truck. Jim was in shock after what happened to him. Ariel closed the truck's door and said with a light blush, "I'll see you tomorrow, Jim." She then into the mansion and headed to bead.

Jim headed home and went inside his home. His father then asked he got a hold of Jim when he playfully has his arm around his neck, "Well, how did it go loverboy?" Jim got free of his father's grip and said, "Come on, Dad. She wouldn't go out with a monster like me." He then looked out the window and said, "I'm not her type anyway." He then went upstairs to his room and thought of Ariel, and only what he had seen from the roof of his home.

_~So many times out here~_

He then climbed to the roof to see couples out and about

_~I've watched a happy pair~_

Milo then heard his brother singing and smiled as he watched the couples too.

_~Of lovers walking in the night~_

Milo saw a different redhead and thought she looked beautiful to him.

_~They had a kind of glow around them~_

Sinbad looked at his wife and was happy to hold her in his arms while she was sleeping

_~It almost looked like heaven's light~_

Kayley was cleaning her room and saw a picture of herself and her love.

_~I knew I'd never know~_

She then put down the picture and sobbed when she went to sleep.

_~That warm and loving glow~_

Jim back then thought the redhead would not be interested in someone like him and have a chance.

_~Though I might wish with all my might~_

He then remembered he showed Ariel what he really was by accident.

_~No face as hideous as my face~_

He thought he never had a chance with her or show that warmth that she had.

_~Was ever meant for heaven's light~_

He then remembered when she smiled at him as he made the doll of her.

_~But suddenly an angel has smiled at me~_

He remembered the kiss she gave him and smiled for him once more.

_~And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright~_

He was putting on the final touches on of the doll

_~I dare to dream that she~_

He then finally finish making the doll and wanted to give it to her tomorrow.

_~Might even care for me~_

Sinbad look outside the window to see that it was snowing and smiled at his son's talent.

_~And as I ring these bells tonight~_

Ariel looked out the window too as she saw the snow, she thought, 'I wander what Jim is doing?'

_~My cold dark tower seems so bright~_

Jim knew that he would have to do anything to win Ariel's heart

_~I swear it must be heaven's light~_

**I hope to hear some reviews as possible. Until then my friends**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. Enjoy**

Chapter 4

Ariel looked out at her window to see a white sheet spread all over Montressor. She put on her school uniform winter style clothes on and headed downstairs for breakfast. Her father was eating his usual breakfast, eggs, toast, and coffee. Ariel sat down and her breakfast as well. Triton said informally, "Now, Ariel I have a meeting that will make me very late tonight. So I will see you in the morning." Before Ariel could say anything, there was a knock on the door and she said as she got up, "I'll get it." She ran to the door, open it, and Jim was standing outside with his usual outfit. She then asked, "Jim, what are you doing here?" He shrugged and said, "I thought I take you to school, you know… after what happened." She giggled and said with a smile, "Okay, I'll tell my father." She closed the door and said to her father as she grabbed the last piece of toast, "Daddy I have a ride today so don't wait on me." Her father said as he drank his coffee, "That's fine remember to come home." She was then headed out the door with Jim and headed towards his truck.

Meanwhile, at the gym Mr. Phoebus was setting up the stage considering that he had nothing to do for his class. Marina yelled at the gym teacher, "Phoebus, get down from there you can hurt yourself." Phoebus knew that he couldn't hurt himself even if he tried and yelled as he set up the stage, "Come on, Marina you know I have a job to do and so do you." Marina scoffed at the man and Louis came running with a worried look on his face. She then asked, "Louis what's wrong?" He then said worried, "It's Alamida Slim." Marina couldn't believe it and yelled, "What? He was supposed to be here next week, not today." Dr. Facilier came in and said with a grim look, "Things are taking a turn for the worse, Marina." The woman looked at the doctor with a stern look and said, "Look, I'll deal with that weasel and you two get the students ready to go to show that sorry excuse of a man what talent really is."

Jim and Ariel were walking side by side to the gym. Little did they know, Ariel's little gang saw the two of them together. Tiana said with a smile, "Now would you look at that?" Charlotte saw the same thing and yelled, "Boys! Look at this!" Naveen and Kuzco were having a snowball fight and heard the blonde yelled for them. When they caught up to the girls they saw the boy who sung and Ariel together. Naveen laughed, "Ahshidanza, it looks like Ariel got over Eric." Kuzco couldn't believe this and said, "Wait a minute, you mean spitfire got over danceless and went for him?" Charlotte glared at Kuzco and he laughed, "Relax, I was rooting for the new guy." Meg came and saw the two as she said, "Well, well, well, Ariel got herself a new guy after all." Louis and Dr. Facilier saw Ariel's group and said, "All of you had better head to the stage now Mr. Slim is here." Tiana and everyone else rushed to the gym.

Alamida Slim came in with his suit on and asked with a smug grin, "Marina, decided to close down the music program are we?" The brown haired woman said in a stern tone crossing her arms, "It's quite the opposite, Slim. The talent show will go forward as planned. I'm not ready to lose this program over to you." Marina saw Tiana, Charlotte, and Meg in their costumes and they knew what to do. Marina smirked and said, "Here is a little sneak peek of the show. Girls!"

_~All the single ladies~_

Tiana and the girls were doing their moves that they practice on.

_~Now put your hands up~_

_~Up in the club, we just broke up~_

_~I'm doing my own little thing~_

Slim was not impressed by what these girls were doing and yawned.

_~you Decided to dip but now you wanna trip~_

_~Cuz another brother noticed me~_

_~I'm up on him, he up on me~_

_~don't pay him any attention~_

Ariel and Jim saw the girls doing their routine and thought they had a good beat to dance to.

_~cuz I cried my tears, GAVE three good years~_

_~Ya can't be mad at me~_

This is where the girls really showed their stuff.

_~Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it~_

_~If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it~_

_~Don't be mad once you see that he want it~_

_~wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh~_

Slim then interrupted the girls and said, "Marina, you don't have a chance to convince the music board with this kind of trash." Marina yelled angrily, "Slim these girls worked their hardest and…" Slim cut her off and said; "Now unless you have any _real _talent at this school, you can kiss the music program goodbye." Ariel mouthed no and Jim thought of an idea. He then said to the redhead with a smile, "I got an idea." The lights darkened and Slim asked, "Marina, what kind of stunt are you pulling?" The light went on Jim and he felt the beat and knew what song he was going to sing.

_~Open up your eyes take a look at me~_

Ariel smiled and knew what Jim was up to.

_~If the picture fits in your memory~_

Slim thought, 'Who is that, kid?'

_~I've been dreamin by the rythym like the beat of a heart~_

Marina thought, 'It's that kid again..'

_~And I won't stop until I start to stand out~_

The girls knew what to do and they danced behind Jim as he sung.

_~Some people settle for the typical thing~_

Naveen said as he watched Jim singing, "He should be in the show, Kuzco." Charlotte's boyfriend said with a grin, "He might save the program,"

_~Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings~_

Louis and the doctor saw the boy singing again. Louis hit the intercom button and the whole school heard Jim sing once more.

_~It ain't a question of 'if', just a matter of time~_

All of the school girls screamed for Jim but Jim had only one girl on his mind and that girl was Ariel Triton.

_~Before I move to the front of the line~_

Ariel was playing with her red hair nervously as she bit her bottom lip down with delight.

_~And once you're watchin' ev'ry move that I make~_

Jim then started to show his moves and show off to the crowd.

_~Ya gotta believe that I got what it takes~_

The whole school started to cheer and yell for Jim as he sung.

_~To stand out~_

Marina knew that this kid had to be in the show.

_~Above the crowd~_

Ariel danced by herself and when Jim sung she just wanted to dance all day long.

_~Even if I gotta shout out loud~_

Louis said to the doctor, "This boy has to be in our show our program depends on it."

_~'Til mine is the only face you see~_

Jim saw the redhead and thought, 'Time to impress.'

_~Gonna stand out 'til you notice me, yeah~_

Ariel notice that Jim was staring at her and she lightly blushed while she smiled.

_~If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just~_

Jim walked to her slowly with a smirk on his face and the school girls were squealing with smiles on their faces.

_~Walkin' by~_

Jim was getting closer to Ariel's face inch by inch.

_~There's nothin' that I wouldn't do~_

Ariel was becoming a little light headed when Jim was touching her nose.

_~If it was gettin' you to notice~_

Jim brushed his nose on Ariel's cheek to her neck as wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist.

_~I'm alive~_

He then grabbed her hand and pulled her on to the stage to dance with him.

_~All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance'll prove~_

He spun her a few times and everyone was cheering for them.

_~I got whatever it takes~_

He spun her one last time and caught her face to face.

_~It's a piece of cake~_

They both pulled off moves that the school has never seen before. Naveen and Kuzco went to dance with their girlfriends.

_~To stand out~_

_~Above the crowd~_

_~Even if I gotta shout out loud~_

_~'Til mine is the only face you see~_

_~Gonna stand out~_

Jim pulled some new moves and the school cheered as loudly as they can.

_~Stand out, hey~_

_~Stand out!~_

_~Stand out!~_

Everyone at the school thought Jim and Ariel were the best at what they do.

_~'Til mine's the only face you see~_

_~Gonna stand out~_

_~'Til you notice me~_

Slim then said, "Marina, if you can get these two to sing in a duet at your show then maybe you have a chance." Marina huffed and said in a stern tone, "You try anything funny and I'll make sure you don't work for this school again." Phoebus came down to land a hand on Marina shoulder and said, "Well, ask the kid. I'm gonna head out. See you tomorrow." Everyone at the school left for home except Jim, Ariel, and her friends. Marina walked to Jim and asked, "How would you like to be in our show?" Jim looked at Ariel who smiled hopefully thinking that Jim would join the show. He answered, "okay I'll do it but only if Ariel is in it." Louis laughed and said, "Of course she's in the show." Facilier said with a wide grin, "That girl has a voice of a thousand angels."

Jim then drove her home and said before she got out of his truck, "Ariel, I was…" Ariel then asked with a smile, "Yes?" This hard for Jim he didn't know how to ask a girl out let alone how to kiss a girl. "I was wandering if you like to…uh…" He then asked without taking a breath, "If you like to take a walk with me in the forest?" Waiting for the 'no' she was going to say, she said, "Yes. Tomorrow?" Jim made a shy smile and said as he lightly blushed, "Great. Oh…I made this for you." He then handed the doll he made that looked like her. Ariel then smiled as tears came out of her eyes. Jim then frowned, "You don't like it." Ariel shook her head side to side and said, "I love it. This is the nicest thing you have ever done for me, Jim." She gave him a peck on the cheek again and got out of his truck. She then headed home and held the doll close. Jim smiled and headed home, his family was not going to believe him.

Ariel then said, "Oh, Jim…" She then sung what her heart felt.

_~Angel in disguise~_

_~Stories in his eyes~_

_~Love for every true heart that he sees~_

She remembered when they first met in the forest.

_~Was it just a lucky day~_

_~That he turned to look my way~_

She thought he was mysterious at first until he sung with joy.

_~Or is it heaven right before my very eyes~_

He showed her his history and the beautiful sunset

_~He showed me all new things~_

_~The shimmer of moonbeams~_

She was suffering and he helped her by showing that he cared for her.

_~I was blind but now he's helped me see~_

She couldn't stop thinking of Eric breaking up with her until Jim helped made her forget about him.

_~I was lost but now I'm found~_

Just being with Jim made her very happy

_~His happiness surrounds~_

She knew that she could make her dream come true with Jim.

_~And now I've found that my dreams can come true~_

She then put her hands to her heart and closed her eyes.

_~Cause I'm gonna love you~_

_~For the rest of my life~_

_~I'm holding you safe here~_

She didn't want to reveal her true feelings for Jim just yet.

_~In this heart of mine_

Thought of not having Jim would break her heart in two.

_~I can't live without you~_

_~Cause my soul would die~_

She wanted to be with Jim if he would have her.

_~And I'm tellin' the truth~_

_~I'll spend the rest of my life loving you~_

She remembered how he transformed in front of her by accident.

_~It didn't start this way~_

_~It happened just one day~_

She remembered how he smiled at her for the first time.

_~You smiled at me and I saw you differently~_

She then thought of what the future will hold for them.

_~Now I would tremble just to be~_

_~A part of you as we~_

_~Begin a life that's sure to never end~_

She then danced by herself in the ballroom as she danced with her doll.

_~Cause I'm gonna love you~_

_~For the rest of my life~_

_~I'm holding you safe here~_

_~In this heart of mine_

It was getting late. She then dressed for bed and hugged her new doll more.

_~I can't live without you~_

_~Cause my soul would die~_

She then played with the doll's hair and smiled as she snuggled in bed.

_~And I'm tellin' the truth~_

_~I'll spend the rest of my life loving you~_

Back at the Inn, he held his doll and looked at the moon thinking of Ariel on the roof.

_~The rest of my life babe~_

He then went down and he was going to tell his family the big news.

_~Loving you~_

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. Until then my friends**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. Enjoy**

Chapter 5

Jim was getting ready for his walk with Ariel and he wanted to make sure everything went perfect. He looked at the mirror, banged his head against it, and thought, 'what am I thinking?' He then heard a knock on the door and he said, "Come in." The person was his father and said, "Hey, how's it going?" Jim sighed heavily and asked, "How did you meet mom?" Sinbad was surprised to hear this and answered, "Well, it was old friend of mine who introduce me to her. His name was Proteus, you remember him don't you?" Jim laughed and said, "Yeah. He's your best friend along with Phoebus. Proteus's form was a horse, right?" Sinbad chuckled and said with a smile, "Yes, his form was Spirit, the stallion who could never be broken. Why you asking me this?" Jim said nervously, "Well, I'm taking Ariel for a walk around the forest to get to know her better." Sinbad smiled and he ruffled his son's hair. He then said, "Well, this the first time I've seen you happy. Go get her, kid."

His father left the room leaving to Jim's thoughts. He then sighed and sung what his heart was saying.

_~I don't want another pretty face~_

Ariel was getting ready for her walk with Jim by brushing her hair.

_~I don't want just anyone to hold~_

She then put her outfit on. It was a light blue tank top, with a short black skirt that went to knees, and wore white tennis shoes.

_~I don't want my love to go to waste~_

She then picked up the doll that Jim made for her.

_~I want you and your beautiful soul~_

She smiled and held it tight to her chest.

_~You're the one I wanna chase~_

Jim picked up his doll and knew what he had to do.

_~You're the one I wanna hold~_

He then picked up everything that they needed for the walk.

_~I won't let another minute go to waste~_

Ariel went downstairs and knew she had to tell her father.

_~I want you and your beautiful soul~_

Ariel then said to her father, "Daddy, I'll be going out today."

_~I know that you are something special~_

Triton sighed and said, "Be back home soon." She then gave her father a quick hug and was out the door.

_~To you I'd be always faithful~_

Jim had a basket full of different foods because he didn't know what she liked.

_~I want to be what you always needed~_

Ariel went to the bookshop to return some books she had borrowed. She then thought, 'I hope I'm not late.

_~Then I hope you'll see the heart in me~_

Jim then saw his pet and thought, 'He should come along as plan B…'

_~I don't want another pretty face~_

Ariel the told her friends what she was going to do today.

_~I don't want just anyone to hold~_

Jim then saw his brother with a big grin on his face and Jim swatted him on the back of the head.

_~I don't want my love to go to waste~_

Kayley just scowl and headed back up into her room.

_~I want you and your beautiful soul~_

Ariel's girlfriends were squealing with joy and they grouped hugged.

_~You're the one I wanna chase~_

Sarah was happy that her son was able to find someone to care about.

_~You're the one I wanna hold~_

Ariel looked at the clock and said to her friends, "I gotta go, later."

_~I won't let another minute go to waste~_

Jim then went into the forest and made his rounds to see if it was safe.

_~I want you and your beautiful soul~_

Ariel ran as fast as she could to the forest.

_~Your beautiful soul, yeah~_

Ariel wanted to know if she was doing the right thing.

_~You might need time to think it over~_

Jim couldn't wait for this walk to happen.

_~But I'm just fine moving forward~_

Ariel knew that Jim wouldn't do anything bad to her. Jim would show her how much he cared for her.

_~I'll ease your mind~_

Ariel was at the edge of the forest and thought that maybe Jim should have a chance with her.

_~If you give me the chance~_

Ariel then went into the forest to look for Jim. Jim would never make her cry out of sadness.

_~I will never make you cry c`mon let's try~_

Ariel was getting a little lost in the forest and Jim spotted her a mile away.

_~I don't want another pretty face~_

_~I don't want just anyone to hold~_

Jim thought of something and smirked as he went into his lion form.

_~I don't want my love to go to waste~_

_~I want you and your beautiful soul~_

Ariel thought she heard someone singing but she thought it was her imagination.

_~You're the one I wanna chase~_

_~You're the one I wanna hold~_

She could hear the singing growing louder and she that person's singing was amazing.

_~I won't let another minute go to waste~_

_~I want you and your beautiful soul~_

Jim could see the wanting in her eyes as she tried to find him singing about her.

_~Am I crazy for wanting you~_

_~Baby do you think you could want me too~_

Jim wanted her as his emotions grew for her because of the lion curse.

_~I don't wanna waste your time~_

Ariel could see a shadow but couldn't make it out who it was.

_~Do you see things the way I do~_

_~I just wanna know if you feel it too~_

She walked closer to the shadow and squint her eyes to see who it was.

_~There is nothing left to hide~_

Jim moved and the shadow that Ariel saw disappeared as she tried to touch it.

_~I don't want another pretty face~_

Jim was sneaking up behind her and thought of surprising her.

_~I don't want just anyone to hold~_

Ariel then heard the singing once more and she closed her eyes.

_~I don't want my love to go to waste~_

Jim was wondering what she was going to do.

_~I want you and your beautiful soul~_

Ariel was dancing by herself and danced slowly to the beat.

_~You're the one I wanna chase~_

Jim then went towards her and transformed back to himself.

_~You're the one I wanna hold~_

Jim then danced with Ariel from behind and had his hands intertwine with hers as he held her.

_~I won't let another minute go to waste~_

Ariel felt warm all of the sudden and safe at the same time.

_~I want you and your beautiful soul~_

Jim just smelled her hair and her scent was still intoxicating. He just wanted her so much but he had to restrain himself because he wanted to do it right.

_~You beautiful soul, yeah~_

Ariel turned around to see who smelled her and smiled to see it was Jim. She then asked, "Was that you who was singing?" Jim then smirked and said, "Well, I'll tell you later. Right now we have a picnic with our name on it." They reached to where the picnic was with the whole set up. From the food to the drinks. Ariel was surprised and asked, "Did you set this up? I thought we were going on a walk." Jim then said with a shy smile, "I wanted to something different with you. I didn't know what foods you like so I made different things from sandwiches to apple pie."

So they both ate and Ariel loved the strawberries. Ariel then fed Jim with strawberries and he was enjoying this. When they both finish Jim asked the redhead, "So what did you think?" Ariel smiled and said, "I never did anything like this before." Jim smiled and said, "You should do it more often." Ariel smiled and said, "I will." Jim was looking at her longingly and he then cupped her left cheek with his right hand. The redhead leaned into the touch and his hand was so warm. She felt safe with Jim and sighed happily. Jim leaned in closer as his eyelids began to drop and said breathlessly, "Ariel." Ariel thought as she was lightly blushing, 'He's going to kiss me.' Jim brushed his lips against hers and gasping at the touch. Jim then kissed her softly and Ariel kissed him back the same as he did.

Jim used his other hand and placed it on her waist. Ariel then wrapped her arms around Jim's neck and Jim started to kiss her roughly but with passion and care. Ariel then responded to Jim's fervor and did the same. Both of them were on the ground kissing and holding each other. Jim's emotions were escalating and he broke the kiss. Ariel didn't understand and asked with a frown, "What's wrong?" Jim then explained, "I want to do this right." Ariel then said with a hurtful confused face, "I don't understand." Jim then said, "I almost turned you into a lioness. I want you so much but I want to do it right." Ariel then thought of the talk she had with her father and she knows what he had meant. She then said with a smile, "You were trying to protect me." Jim smiled and said, "Ariel, I do care about you." She then leaned in, kissed him briefly, and asked, "Is that okay?"

Jim then smirked and said, "I was think more of the lines of this." He then pulled her in and kissed her long and rough. She then kissed him back in his fervor. He broke the kiss and said with a smile, "See, I got better this time." Ariel smiled and rested her head on his chest with her eyes closed. Jim looked up and noticed that it was getting dark. He then said, "I better take you home." They both went into the truck and Jim drove her home. Jim then asked, "So I'll take you to school tomorrow?" Ariel smiled and kissed him. Jim broke the kiss and said with smirk, "I'll take that as a yes." She then said, "Goodnight, Jim." Before she got out of the truck Jim said, "Goodnight, Ariel." She then got out of the truck with a smile and headed to the mansion. Jim smiled and headed home.

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. If anyone could draw pictures for my story I would appreciate it. Until then my friends**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. Enjoy**

Chapter 6

Ariel went into her room and saw a note from her father saying he will be out of town due to a conference. She then put on her aqua nightgown as she saw a red lizard lying on her bed and said, "My father sent a lizard to keep me company?" The lizard yelled, "Whoa, girl I'm a dragon. I don't do that tongue thing." Ariel screamed and yelled as she threw the pillows, "Talking lizard!" The red lizard got hit by each pillow she threw. He then tried to explain as he dodges the pillows Ariel threw, "Hey, girl calm down your daddy told me to look after you." Ariel then calmed down and asked, "What is your name?" The dragon smiled while showing his pointed teeth and said, "Mushu…your new pet."

Then they both heard a growl in the room and both of them saw a black and white wolf in the room as it came out of the shadows. Ariel recognized the wolf, it was the same wolf that attacked her and she picked up Mushu as she headed to the balcony door. The wolf chased her but the redhead locked the doors before the wolf could have its dinner. Mushu then asked panicky, "You mind telling me, why we were almost wolf chow?" Ariel then answered panicky, "I don't know, wolves can't get into these houses like these except doggy doors."

The door was being banged down by the wolf's head and Ariel had to think of something before she was going to be the wolf's meal. Ariel looked down from the balcony and saw how big the drop was. She then saw the vines that were clinging to the mansion's wall and she had an idea. She then whispered as she grabbed the vine wall, "Come on Mushu, let's go." The small red dragon followed her and the wolf broke the door down. The wolf lunged at the two but missed as the redhead and red dragon fell from the vine wall. Luckily, they landed on hammock that Triton would rest from a hard day's work. The wolf jumped down from the balcony as they ran to the gates that guard the mansion. Ariel locked the gates with Mushu and headed towards the forest.

Mushu then asked, "What in the heck are we doing in a forest while you are in a nightgown?" Ariel then answered calmly, "Well, we are going to get help and the nightgown is nice." Then they heard a howl and turned around to see the wolf growling with anger. A lion's roar was heard and the shadowed lion lunged at the wolf. Both of them were fighting and Ariel with Mushu was watching the fight with worry. The lion roared out of pain as the wolf bit its neck and Ariel grabbed a sharp rock as she threw it at the wolf that hurt Jim. The wolf yelped in pain and lion threw the wolf with its claws to the rock cliff. The wolf yelped in pain once more and started limping towards its side of the forest. The lion roared again to tell the wolf to leave.

Ariel then said with a smile, "Jim, I knew you would…" Before Ariel could finish her sentence the lion was not Jim's form but almost similar. It had a scar on its left eye but it had a right robotic eye. It had a robotic right arm and paw and its back-hind right leg was robotic as well. Ariel then said, "You're not Jim." The cyborg lion turned into a cyborg and said with a sly smile, "I see that you are Miss Ariel Triton and Jim was right about you." Ariel wanted to know what Jim said about her and she shrugged it off as Mushu asked, "You know this guy?" Ariel answered with a smile, "This is Silver Hawkins, Jim's grandfather." Silver chuckled and said with the sly grin still on his face, "I hate being the old lion that lost his limbs."

Then a lioness pounced and roared at the redhead. Sliver said with chuckle, "Jane, my dear, she knows." The lioness smiled and turned into a brown haired woman with green eyes, she wore a yellow dress. "So this is the famous Ariel Triton my grandson talks about. I'm…" Ariel then said, "You must be Jane Hawkins, Jim's grandmother." Jane chuckled and said with a smile, "Jim was right about you." Ariel was getting more curious what Jim had said about her but she remembered what she needed to say, "There was this wolf that attacked me at home and…" Sliver then interrupted the redhead, "I think its best if we talked at the Inn, the forest is cold at this hour and you need rest." Ariel nodded her head and looked at the red dragon who nodded with her.

They walked towards the Inn and Milo opened the door and asked surprised, "Ariel, what are you doing here?" Silver then asked his oldest grandson, "Where's your father?" Milo scratch the back of his head and answered, "He's asleep and the rest of the family. What's going on?" Jane then said with a worried tone, "Wake up the family. We have a problem." Milo then went upstairs to wake everyone up and Jim rushed downstairs to find Ariel in his home. He then rushed to her and held her tight. He broke the embrace and asked worried, "Are you alright?" Ariel then said with a smile, "I am now." Jim smiled at her and embraced her once more as she returned the embrace. Sinbad came down and asked the cyborg, "What's going on here?" Ariel then remembered and said frightened, "I was attacked by that wolf." Mushu jumped off Ariel's head and said, "Yeah, it had black and white fur. Boy, I never saw a wolf that angry in my life."

Jim then asked Ariel worried, "Was it the same wolf that attacked you before?" Ariel nodded her head and Silver asked Sinbad, "What do you think, son? Is it one of our own?" Sinbad sighed heavily and Sarah asked with worry, "Sinbad?" Jim's father looked at Ariel and then back at his father. He then said concerned, "You may be right. We need to look into this and keep an eye out for that wolf. I'll call Phoebus about this, this is his area." Ariel saw the note from her father that it was stuck on the red dragon. She took it off him and Silver grabbed it out of her hand. Silver then said with a grin as he read the note, "Well, it seems Ariel will be staying with us for the night." When Kayley heard this she went upstairs and she slams the bedroom door.

Sinbad told his son, "Go show Ariel where her room is." Jim nodded and took the redhead's hand as they went upstairs. Jim showed where Ariel's room was as he opened the door. Her room had all sorts of things from seashells to rare colored coal. The room's color was aqua and other colors that resembled the ocean. Ariel couldn't help but smiled as she saw this room and turned around to see Jim with a frown. Ariel then asked sadly, "Jim, what's wrong?" Jim sighed deeply and said sadly, "I should've been there for you." Ariel then reached out her hand and ran her hand through his chestnut bangs. She then said with sadness, "I like it when you smile…" She then said with joy as she smiled, "because when you smile, you're warm." Jim then smiled at the redhead and grabbed her hand with both hands. He said with a smile, "You're beautiful when you smile like that."

Jim then leaned in and brushed his lips on her neck then to her cheek. Ariel was gasping at his touch and said lightly, "Please…" Jim knew what she meant and captures her lips as he pulled her close to his chest. Jim was kissing her with passion and care as Ariel responded to his fervor. Jim broke the kiss and asked as he touched Ariel's forehead with his as he shyly smile, "Do you want me to stay?" Ariel lightly laughed and asked with a smile as her blush grew pink, "What do you think?" The red dragon rolled his eyes and left the room.

Sarah went to Jim's room to see if he was sleeping and when she opened the door his bed was still made. She then said under her breath, "I swear if that boy did something to Ariel…" She then went into Ariel's room and saw the two teens sleeping together but Jim was on top of the blankets and Ariel was under them. Jim's mother rolled her eyes with a smile and closed the door.

Sinbad was finishing calling his friend and said, "…okay let me know what's happening. Bye." He then hung up the phone and turned around to see his wife standing in the doorway. He then asked his wife, "So everyone is asleep?" Sarah said with a smile, "Yes and your son is guarding his girlfriend." They pecked and went into bed together under the sheets. Sarah asked her husband, "So the call?" Sinbad sighed and said worried, "Phoebus will look into it. See if any new wolves were made or came here." Sarah put her hand on his chest and Sinbad grabbed the hand as he started to stroke his thumb side to side. Sinbad said as he could almost read his wife's thoughts, "Don't worry she's family now." Sarah yawned and closed her eyes as she drifted to sleep. Sinbad closed his eyes and fell asleep with his wife.

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. Sorry no song in this one but there will be in the next chapter. If anyone could draw pictures for my story I would appreciate it. Until then my friends**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. I heard the request of twilightlover4evr and I thought it was good song for this chapter. So this is superhuman by Chris Brown feat. Keri Hilson. Enjoy**

Chapter 7

The sunrise hit the BenBow Inn and woke the redhead. Ariel squinted her eyes as the sun's rays hit her face. The redhead yawned and saw that Jim was still sleeping on her shoulder. Ariel smiled and played with his chestnut hair. Jim groaned and Ariel giggled as she said, "Good morning." Jim then smirked on her shoulder and asked, "How come you never tried to move me?" Ariel then said mischievously, "And ruin the illusion of your head on my shoulder?" Jim laughed and he ran his hand through her blood red hair. Jim leaned in and Ariel's eyelids were growing heavy. Jim was then licked by a pink blob and he groaned as he said, "Morph!"

The pink blob cackled with delight and chirped cutely as he rubbed against Ariel's cheek. Ariel giggled and asked, "What is it?" Jim then explained, "This is Morph, my grandfather's pet or used to be because he's my pet now." Both of the teens heard a knock on the door and Milo yelled through the door, "Come on, guys. Breakfast is getting cold." Milo went downstairs as he read a book about zoology. Ariel opened the door and the pink blob followed the redhead as she went downstairs. Jim groaned and said as rubbed his face, "Way to kill the mood, Morph."

When Ariel came down the stairs, the Hawkins family was having a breakfast banquet from waffles to doughnuts. Sinbad saw the redhead and said with a smile, "Ariel, good to see that you had a goodnight's rest after what happened." Ariel then said with a smile, "Well, I had Jim with me." Milo, Silver, and Sinbad smirked as they saw Jim coming down the stairs. Sinbad then asked, "How'd you sleep son?" Jim shrugged and said, "Not bad." Silver then asked as he cut his pancakes, "So Jimbo did ya slept with Ariel last night?" Jane stepped on his right foot and Silver yell in pain. Jim then answered as he ate a piece of waffle, "Yeah, I did. So?" His grandmother eyed him with a look he didn't like. He then rolled his eyes and said, "On top of the sheets." Jane then smiled and said to her husband, "Pull something like that and you will lose then just your eye."

Just then the phone rang and Milo said as he got up from his chair, "I got it." He then picked it up and said, "Milo Thatch Hawkins, how can I help you?" _**"Is my daughter over there?" Asked Triton in a stern tone. **_"Yeah, she's here." He then yelled at the redhead, "Ariel, your father." Ariel got up from her seat and Milo handed her the phone as she got close to the phone. "Yes?" _**"Do you mind telling me why you are not in your room and that I'm worried half to death thinking I had lost you?" **_Ariel was then stammering, "Well, you see Daddy…I…um" Sinbad grabbed the phone out of the redhead's hand and said, "Thank you so much for calling your daughter." _**"Who is this?" **_"Well, I happened to be Jim's father and your daughter was attacked last night." _**"By what?" **_Sinbad looked at Ariel who had a worried look and lied, "Your daughter was attacked by a thief and your daughter went to us for protection." Triton though this and said, _**"Very well. Put her back on the line." **_Sinbad handed the phone to Ariel and winked at the redhead. Ariel said with a weak smile, "Yes, Daddy?" _**"You will be staying with Jim's family, while I have a business trip to uphold and a meeting that was due yesterday." **_Ariel then smiled and said happily, "Thank you, Daddy. Goodbye."

She then hanged up the phone and said to the Hawkins family, "It looks like I'm stuck here for awhile." Sarah turned to Sinbad with a smile and said, "Nice lie you told to her father." Sinbad protest, "What was I suppose to say? Well, Mr. Triton your daughter was attacked by a wolf and my father who happened to be in the forest turn into a lion and our family has a curse." Silver then said to Sarah, "You know he has a point and besides if her pap found out, her memories will be wiped." Jane then said in a hushed tone, "Silver." Silver looked at Jim and everyone in the Hawkins family except Kayley were sad at the thought of Ariel not remembering the Hawkins family.

Kayley got up from her chair and went in front of Ariel as she glared at her. Kayley scowled and said, "You should've never got involved with this family." Jane then got up from her chair and slapped Kayley. Everyone was surprised at what Jim's grandmother had done and Jane said in a stern tone, "Stop living in the past, Kayley. Stop blaming Ariel for what happened back then." Kayley then yelled, "She took him from me. She took Eric away from me." Ariel was shocked to hear this and asked, "You knew Eric?" Kayley then looked at the redhead with anger and growled, "He told me he loved me, but, then you had to take him away from me." She then ran upstairs and locked her bedroom door.

Ariel then explained to the Hawkins, "Eric was my ex-boyfriend, I found him cheating on me with a girl named Vanessa." When Ariel started to have flashbacks of the incident, she buried her hands to her face and started to cry. "He hurt me so much." Jim walked towards her and put his arms around her waist as he rests his head on top of hers. Ariel then realized she was being held by Jim. He then said sincerely, "Ariel, I would never hurt you." Ariel then looked up to see that Jim was telling the truth through his eyes. She then smiled and rested her head on his chest. Sinbad coughed and said, "I hate to ruin a tender moment but I got a call from Phoebus saying there will be no school today due to the snow outside." Sarah then said, "That will give Jim and Milo plenty of to bring some of Ariel's clothes to the Inn." Milo interrupted his mother, "Sorry I can't I have to buy some new books to study on zoology." Jane sighed and said with a smile, "Then Silver will go with his grandson and catch up."

Silver then made a sly grin and said as he got of his chair, "Alright, I'll get to work and help our grandson. You make sure to not get into trouble." Silver and Jim headed out the door and went to the Triton mansion. It seemed like an eternity waiting on Jim as Ariel looked through her bedroom window. She then saw a boy with yellow hair and he had almost the same style as Jim but he was in pain and struggling on the ground. She then ran down the stairs in a hurry and opened door to help him. Mushu ran after the redhead and yelled, "Girl, are you crazy? This guy could be bad news." Ariel then explained as she picked up the boy, "Mushu, I know him. He's my best friend." Mushu then said, "I thought your girls are your best friends." Ariel then said as she tried to hold him up, "Yes, they are but he is my best guy friend." Sinbad saw from afar and noticed that Ariel was carrying a boy to his house. Sinbad rushed towards them and asked, "Ariel, who is this boy?" Ariel then said, "His name is Cale Tucker and he's my best friend." Sinbad saw the wound on the boy and it looked like an animal bit him. Cale then yelled in pain and Sinbad knew what pain he was going through.

Jim and Silver reached towards the Triton mansion. Silver whistled and said with a sly grin, "Looks like you got yourself a keeper Jimbo." Jim rolled his eyes and opened the iron gates. They went into the mansion and Silver couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Jimbo, you better not screw this up." Jim then said annoyed, "Come on, gramps. We came to get Ariel's clothes not to gawk her home." The cyborg grumbled about him being a two-shoes all of the sudden.

They reached the redhead's room and it was almost as big as a ballroom. Silver then decided to have fun with his grandson. He then grabbed a piece of clothing and said as he handed to him, "Here ya go, Jimbo." Jim then grabbed the clothing and turned out to be one of Ariel's bras. Jim yelled out of embarrassment and his grandfather was roaring with laughter. Jim then yelled, "You old perv! You're sick do you know that?" Silver then said as he was wiping the grease out of his cyborg eye, "Ah come on, Jimbo. I was having a little fun." Jim rolled his and notices a music sheet on Ariel's dress stand. He then picked it up and it said, 'Super Human.' He then put the music sheet in his pocket and packed the rest of Ariel's clothes.

Milo was in the bookstore and was having a hard time to find a good book. He then mumbled, "You think they have at least one good book." He then accidently bump into someone and his glasses fell. The person then said, "I'm so sorry. Here let me get those glasses for you." Milo then stood up and his vision was terrible. He then felt his glasses in the person's hand and put them on as he said, "Thank you." His vision got better and saw a dark redhead woman in front of him. He thought she was beautiful and she asked, "Are you okay?" Milo then stammered, "Well, yes...I mean no...I mean...My name is Milo." The dark redhead laughed and said, "My name is Anya." Milo then asked, "Is that Russian?" Anya was surprised at this and said, "Yes, my family is Russian." They both stared at each other and Anya said as she headed out the door, "Well, I need to get going. We should talk sometime."

Milo then had an idea and said with a smile, "How about tomorrow at Red Rose cafe?" Anya hid her blush and said with a smile, "At 10:00?" Milo then said, "Perfect." Anya left the bookstore and waved Milo goodbye. Milo put the books away and decided to tell his family what happened.

Sinbad and Ariel brought Cale inside the Inn as Sarah yelled, "Sinbad, what in world...?" Sinbad then said in a serious tone, "Call Phoebus...Now!" Sarah nodded her head, picked up the phone to call her husband's old friend, and Phoebus picked up after the first ring. _**"Phoebus, here. Who is this?" **_"Phoebus, this is Sarah and my husband needs your help." _**"Alright, but I'll have to bring Zephyr with me. Does he have anyone to play?" **_"Yes, Ariel is here and so is Kayley." Phoebus thought about this and said, _**"Be right there." **_He then hung up the phone and drove to the forest where the BenBow Inn was. Jane knocked on Kayley's door and said, "Zephyr will be here soon. Please don't live your life in the past." Phoebus came in with his son and saw the Cale trying to squirm out of Sinbad's grasp. Phoebus yelled, "Hold him down!" Sinbad yelled as he tried to pin down Cale, "What do you think I've been doing?" Kayley saw Zephyr being scared and said calmly with a smile, "Let's go outside and play in the snow." Zephyr smiled and he grabbed Kayley's hand as they both walked outside. Jane then said to the redhead, "Why don't you go join them? I'm sure Zephyr would love you." Ariel smiled and joined the two outside.

Jane and Sarah went to help Sinbad and Phoebus hold down Cale down to the table. Phoebus found his spot on his body and Cale went to sleep. Sinbad said annoyed, "You could've done that in the first place." Phoebus smirked and said, "What and ruin the fun?" Sarah rolled her eyes and asked, "What happened to him?" Phoebus noticed the bite and explained, "It's a wolf bite." Sinbad then asked, "Is it the same wolf that attacked Ariel?" Phoebus then inhaled the scent coming off the wound and said, "Yep, and the kid is gonna be one of us. It looks like we're going to have a fresh born."

Ariel then saw Kayley with the boy playing in the snow and the young boy asked Kaylry as he saw Ariel, "Who's that?" Kayley saw the redhead and said, "Why don't you go play with her? I think your father might need me." The boy said with a smile, "Okay." Kayley got up and headed towards the Inn. She then said with an apologetic look at Ariel, "I'm sorry." Kayley then went into the Inn and left a confusing redhead. The little boy tugged on Ariel's nightgown and said, "My name is Zephyr." Ariel then giggled and said, "My name is Ariel." Zephyr then sniffed Ariel and said, "You got Jim's scent all over ya." Ariel giggled and asked, "You can smell Jim?" Zephyr nodded his head and said, "Yep and my dad he can smell all kinds of scents." Ariel was curious and asked, "What's your father's form?" Zephyr said with a smile as juggled snowballs, "His form is Balto and my form is Scamp."

Ariel then saw Jim and his cyborg grandfather coming up with her luggage. Zephyr yelled as ran towards Jim, "Jim you're back!" Jim chuckled and said as he noogied the kid, "Miss me, pup?" Zephyr said as he helped Jim, "Nah. Ariel and I were talking about my dad." Phoebus came out with Cale over his shoulder and said, "Come on, Zephyr. We're taking this young man with us home." Zephyr frowned and said, "Okay." He then waved goodbye Jim and kissed Ariel on the cheek goodbye. Silver then chuckled, "Looks like ya got yourself some competition."

Ariel, Jim, and Silver reached the Inn, and Sinbad said to his son, "Take Ariel up to her room and guard her." Jim then protest, "Ah come on Dad. I always get left out on the good stuff." Sinbad said in a stern tone, "Now." Jim groaned and Silver whispered in his ear, "Don't worry I'll tell ya tomorrow." Jim and Ariel got the luggage as they headed upstairs. Silver then asked, "What was with that boy that Phoebus was carrying?" Sinbad sighed and said, "That was Cale Tucker, Ariel's best friend. He was bitten by the same wolf that attacked Ariel last night." Jane then asked, "Did Phoebus find anything on the wolf?" Sinbad frowned and said in a disappointed tone, "No. No records show that any wolves being made or moved into Montressor." Silver then said concerned, "This wolf is not following the rules set by the Grand Council." Milo came in and asked, "What I miss?" Silver then gave Milo the update and the oldest Hawkins boy said, "Well, I saw the same wolf outside the bookstore as I came out. I couldn't pick up his scent because he made sure I couldn't track him." Jane then said worried, "We don't do something about this soon. The Grand Council will take action." Sinbad said with a worried look, "Let's hurry before that happens."

Jim then said as he put the last of the luggage away, "I found this on your dresser." He then pulled out the music sheet out of his pocket and handed it to Ariel. The redhead grabbed the sheet and said with a smile, "This the song I was hoping you do it with me at the talent show." He then said with a smirk, "Let's do it." Both of the teens began to feel the beat. Mushu and Morph were clapping their hands in rhythm of the song.

_Weak~_

_~ I have been crying and crying for weeks~_

_~ How'd I survive when I can barely speak~_

_Barely eat, on my knees~_

Jim pulled Ariel in for a slow dance and Ariel started to sing.

_~ But that's the moment you came to me~_

_I don't know what your love has done to me~_

_Think I'm invincible~_

_I see through the me I used to be~_

Jim's life had changed when he met Ariel.

_You changed my whole life~_

So did Ariel's life when she met him.

_Don't know what you're doing to me with your love~_

_I'm feeling all super human, you did that to me~_

_Super human, heart beats in me~_

_Nothing can stop me here with you~_

_Super human~_

Mushu and Morph wanted to help so they sang too.

_~ I feel so super human~_

_Super human~_

_~ I feel so super human~_

_Super human~_

Jim then buried his face on Ariel's neck and she giggled.

_~Strong~_

_~Since I've been flying and righting the wrongs~_

_~Feels almost like I had it all along~_

_~I can see tomorrow~_

Ariel ran through his chestnut hair with hands and was so happy for the first time in her life.

_~Where every problem is gone because~_

_~I flew everywhere but love inside of me~_

_~It's unbelievable to see how love can set me free~_

Jim spun her around, pulled her in, and she was behind Jim's back as their hands intertwine.

_You changed my whole life~_

_Don't know what you're doing to me with your love~_

_I'm feeling all super human, you did that to me~_

_Super human, heart beats in me~_

_Nothing can stop me here with you~_

_Super human~_

_~ I feel so super human~_

_Super human~_

_~ I feel so super human~_

_Super human~_

Jim then sung what his heart was saying and so did Ariel.

_~It's not a bird, not a plane~_

_~It's my heart and it's going, gone away~_

_~My only weakness is you~_

_~Only reason is you~_

_~Every minute with you~_

_~I feel like I can do anything~_

_~Going going, I'm gone away in love~_

Both of the teens were happy with each other.

_You changed my whole life~_

_Don't know what you're doing to me with your love~_

_I'm feeling all super human, you did that to me~_

_Super human, heart beats in me~_

_Nothing can stop me here with you~_

_Super human~_

_Super human~_

Ariel was under her covers and Jim was on top of them. He watched his redhead sleeping as he ran his right hand through her blood red hair. "I'll protect you. No matter what." He kissed her forehead and drifted to sleep only to dream about his angel.

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. If anyone could draw pictures for my story I would appreciate it. Until then my friends**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. I heard the request of lil maria maria and I thought it was good song for this chapter. So this is saltwater room by Owl City. If you want to see the story come to life go see 23jk's YouTube channel and see the 1****st**** episode. Enjoy**

Chapter 8

Ariel woke up as she buried her head in Jim's chest. She wanted to stay and have more time with him but she had school to go to. When she tried to get out of bed, Jim would just tighten his arms around her waist. Ariel smiled and said as she ran her hand through his chestnut bangs, "Good morning." Jim smiled as he moaned and said, "It's not good, when you're leaving." Ariel giggled and said as she tried to squirm out of Jim's arms, "I have school and you don't." Jim then pulled her back into bed and said with a smirk, "Play hooky, for a change." Ariel then had an idea and said with smile, "If you let me go to school, we'll do what you want after." Jim thought about this and said with a smile, "Fine, you win." She then got up from bed and Jim got off the bed as headed out the door. Ariel put on her school uniform and brushed out her hair. She then saw the doll that Jim made for her and wander if she will tell her heart's desire.

Meanwhile, the Hawkins family was having breakfast downstairs and Jane was serving the meal as said, "We need to keep a watch on Ariel and make sure she is safe." The cyborg said as he ate his smoked ham, "I couldn't agree more. That wolf has me worried." Sinbad asked his cyborg father, "Is the Grand Council gonna take action?" Silver sighed and said as he drank his coffee, "No. I asked my father, your grandfather, to give us more time. He says that if this gets out of our hands, they will take action." Sarah then said as she saw Ariel coming down the stairs, "Well, good morning Ariel. Sleep well?" Ariel then said with a smile as she sat down to eat with the Hawkins family, "Yes, I did. Jim is taking me to school." Milo laughed and said as he ate his pancakes, "Looks like Jim is becoming a wuss puss." Little did Milo know that his younger brother was standing behind him and smacked Milo on the back of his head. Milo rubbed the back of his head and said, "He was behind me wasn't he?" Kayley said with a smirk as she ate her fruit bowl, "Yep."

Jim sat down and grabbed a plate of waffles as he asked, "So gramps you gonna tell me what happened with blondie?" Ariel then said, "His name is Cale Tucker and he's my best friend." Jim rolled his eyes and said, "Sure." Sinbad said with a smirk, "If I didn't know better I say you were jealous." Jim scoffed and said, "Come on, me? Jealous?" Ariel smiled and said as she ate a pancake, "Don't worry, I'm not his type." Jim wandered what her type was and before he could ask, Ariel then asked as she finished her meal, "Ready to go, Jim?" Jim smiled and said as he finished his meal, "Alright, let's go."

Jim drove Ariel to her school and asked with a smirk, "So what's your type?" Ariel leaned in and kissed Jim on the cheek, she then said as she got out of his truck, "I'll tell you after school." Jim smiled and shook his head as he started the truck. Ariel then froze in her steps when she saw her ex-boyfriend. He turned around and said with a smile, "Ariel, you're here." Eric tried to hug her but she stepped back away from Eric. Eric frowned and asked, "What's wrong?" Ariel then made an angry face and said in a stern tone as she tried to leave, "You know what's wrong." Eric grabbed both of the redhead's wrists and slammed her against a tree. "You leave, when I'm done talking to you." Eric said angrily as he tightened his grip on Ariel's wrists. Ariel yelled, "Stop it, Eric!" Jim saw this happening and got out of his truck as he ran towards them.

Ariel then yelled as she tried to break free of Eric's grip, "Jim, help!" Eric then felt someone was trying to loosen his grip and looked to find Jim holding his wrists. Jim said in a serious tone, "Let her go." Eric then said, "Or what?" Jim then answered for Eric by spraining his wrist and Eric yelled out in pain. Tiana saw Eric and that Jim was defending Ariel from that creep. Tiana then said to the gang, "Come on, we gotta help Ariel." Naveen said with agreement, "Let's go, guys." Eric saw Ariel's gang coming and said to Jim, "We're not through here, punk. You're gonna pay for this." Eric ran off and Tiana everyone else ran towards Jim and Ariel. Charlotte then asked, "Are you alright?" When Charlotte asked this, Jim checked her wrist and saw bruises starting to form. "I'll get him for this." Growled Jim as he cursed himself for not protecting her.

Tiana then said with concern, "Ariel, I'll tell the teachers you're sick. You just go spend time with Jim." Ariel nodded her head and Jim put his arm around her shoulders as he pulled her close. Kuzco said as he as watch them get in to Jim's truck, "I hope you know what you're doing." Tiana and the others went into class as Meg saw what happened while she was having class. She then thought as she wrote her notes, 'I'll call her.'

Ariel then said as she got into Jim's truck as she made a sad face, "I'm so sorry." Jim pulled her in for a side hug and said gently, "I'm here, Ariel. I'm here because I…" Ariel looked into his eyes and asked, "Because you what?" Jim couldn't reveal his feelings for her just yet, he wanted to be perfect and he knew how to do it. He then kissed her briefly and asked with a shy smile, "How do feel about going to the beach?" Ariel then said with an innocent smile, "I always wanted to go but my father hardly had the time to me there." Jim then smiled and said as he grabbed her hand gently, "We could go right now. You and me, a picnic, with nothing but to play in the ocean and talk." He then cupped her left cheek with his right hand and the redhead leaned into Jim's touch. He leaned in and kissed her gently as Ariel kissed in Jim's fervor. He then broke the kiss and said, "Ariel, I know I wouldn't hurt you like he did." Ariel smiled and said happily, "Let's go."

Milo went to the Red Rose café to meet up with Anya. Milo breathed in and out as he tried to calm himself down. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to find Anya smiling. She then asked, "Am I late?" Milo said with a smile as he closed his book, "No, you're right on time." Both of them sat down and both had ordered what they want. Anya had a lite coco latte with strawberry shortcake and Milo had black coffee with a TLB. Anya then asked, "Why are you reading about animals?" Milo then said with a smile, "So I can help them in need." Anya then asked as she sipped her latte, "You want to be a vet?" Milo chuckled and said as he drank his coffee, "Something like that." Anya then asked, "Do you have family?" Milo answered as he finished his sandwich, "Yes. I even have a brother and sister." Anya asked with a smile, "What are their names?" Milo then answered, "Jim and Kayley. I'm their older brother."

Anya then said, "You are lucky, that you have family. I don't know where my younger brother is." Milo then asked in concern, "Do you know where you last saw him?" Anya shook her head said, "No." Milo then said as he grabbed her hand, "I wish I could help." Anya smiled and looked at her wristwatch and said, "Oh, I gotta go. I found a job and I have to get to it." Milo then asked as he let go of her hand, "So, same time tomorrow here?" Anya smiled, kissed Milo on the cheek, and said, "I like that." She then went to her job. Milo then rubbed his cheek and smiled.

Kayley and Mushu went to Phoebus's house. The red dragon asked as he sat on Kayley's shoulder, "Why are we here?" Kayley sighed and explained, "I get stuck with Training with this Cale guy and since my brothers are doing something else. It's my job to make sure Cale is ready and willing to fight." Mushu rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever, I should've stayed with the cyborg and the others." Kayley knocked the door and Phoebus opened the door. "Stuck with Training?" Asked Phoebus with a smile. Zephyr came running towards his father and saw Mushu sitting on Kayley's shoulder. He then asked, "Can I play with the lizard?" Mushu then said as he got off Kayley's shoulder, "I'm a dragon, kid. I don't do that tongue thing." Kayley then said with a smile, "Go ahead, Zephyr. I'll be with your father." Phoebus's son smiled, grabbed the red dragon, and went outside to play.

Phoebus and Kayley went downstairs to see how Cale was doing. Kayley asked concerned, "How long has he been in the cage?" Phobeus then said serious, "Three days. It's amazing how he was able to endure all the pain." Kayley then saw the blond hair boy and she thought he was cute in a punk way. Phoebus then said, "Well, I'll leave it to you." Phoebus left the room and went check his son. Cale was moaning and he started to open his eyes. Kayley went to his side and when Cale opened his, and saw Kayley. He smiled and thought he saw an angel. He was starting to get up and Kayley then said concerned, "You shouldn't move after what you been through." He then said as he balanced himself, "Don't worry about me. I've been in worse conditions." He then smell a sweet scent and he said, "You smell like strawberries."

Kayley blushed and shook her head. She then said serious, "I'm here to train you." Cale scoffed and asked with a smirk, "Train me? What for?" She then said, "To control yourself." Cale then asked, "Do you know where Ariel is?" Kayley rolled her eyes and said as she opened the gate, "Probably with my brother. She is happy with him." Cale then smiled as he followed Kayley and said, "Well, at least she's happy again." He then asked, "So what's your name?" Kayley smiled and said, "It's Kayley." They went into the forest to find Phoebus fighting the wolf in his form. Kayley yelled, "Phoebus!" She then changed into her lioness form and Cale felt strange as if he wanted to help them.

Kayley lunged at the wolf and used her claws to defend herself as the wolf tried to bite her neck. Cale then jumped at the wolf and changed into a hound-dog with brown floppy ears. He bit the wolf's neck and the wolf howled in pain. Kayley saw Zephyr and Mushu hiding in the bushes and she went to them as she led them out of harm's way. The wolf saw this and managed to get the hound off him and tried to follow the lioness, but, Phoebus bit his leg hard and the wolf howled once more in pain. The hound barked at him and the wolf limped off. Cale then turn back into his old-self. He then asked, "What did I do just now?" Phoebus then transformed into himself and said, "Well done, Cale. Keep this up and you'll be better than me."

He and Cale found Kayley and Zephyr with Mushu inside of Phoebus's home. He then asked his son concerned, "What happened?" Zephyr then explained, "Well, Mushu and I were playing hide-and-seek and this wolf tries to kill Mushu. Then I just threw a rock at him and grabbed Mushu to run for it." Phoebus then pulled his son for a hug and said, "I'm just glad you're safe." His son returned the hug and smiled. Phoebus put his son down and asked the red dragon, "Mushu, did you touch the wolf?" Mushu then said as he shrugged, "Yes, I scratched him with my claws to get away from mutt-face." Phoebus smiled and said, "Good that will give Sinbad and the rest of the Hawkins an advantage." He then looked at Kayley and said, "Take Mushu to your father and he'll know what to do." Kayley nodded and said, "Okay." She then looked at Cale and said as she went out the door, "Tomorrow, I'll start your Training." Cale smirked and said as he closed the door, "I look forward to it."

Ariel and Jim reached the beach as they got out of the truck. Ariel then realized and asked, "How am I gonna play in the ocean without a swimsuit?" Jim answered for her as he handed her an aqua bikini. "You go and get changed in the restroom. I'll get changed and set everything up." Ariel smiled and headed towards the restroom to change. After she got changed, Ariel saw Jim shirtless for the first time. Ariel thought that he had some muscles hiding underneath that shirt of his. Jim had everything set up; he changed into his pine swim-trunks, set up the picnic, and set his guitar down where he wanted it. He then turned around to find Ariel in the bikini and he said out loud, "Wow." Ariel lightly blushed and said, "Thanks. You're not bad yourself." He then grabbed her hand and said, "Come on, let's have fun."

They played in the sea to making sand castles. Jim was laughing when he made Ariel a mermaid with sand. Ariel got him back by dunking him in the sea and he splashed her to get her back. They rested on the blanket that Jim spread out for the picnic. Ariel feed Jim grapes and he would show off with one of the grapes by tossing it in the air and doing a move. Ariel giggled and Jim smiled. She then asked mischievously, "What's the guitar for?" Jim smirked and said as he picked up the guitar, "I used to write music after I made dolls for kids and being a mechanic." Ariel was surprised and said, "You used to write songs? That's amazing, Jim." Jim smiled and said as he tuned his guitar, "I wrote a song about us that happen today. You wanna hear it?" Ariel nodded her head, smiled, and said, "Yes." Jim then started to strum his guitar and sang what he wrote.

_I opened my eyes last night, and saw you in the lowlight~_

_Walking down by the bay, on the shore~_

_Staring up at the planes that aren't there anymore~_

_I was feeling the night, grow old, and you were looking so cold~_

_Like an introvert, I drew my over shirt~_

_And began to shiver violently before~_

_You happened to look around and see the tunnels all around me~_

Ariel loved how Jim was singing this soft to her and how relaxed she was with him.

_Running into the dark underground~_

_All the subways around create a great sound~_

Jim was happy that he could make Ariel forget what happened today.

_To my motion fatigue: farewell~_

_With your ear to a seashell~_

They were in grottos and all sorts of caves they were exploring.

_You can hear the waves in underwater caves~_

_As if you actually were inside a saltwater room~_

Ariel then started to sing what was on her mind.

_Time together is just never quite enough~_

_When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home~_

_What will it take to make or break this hint of love?~_

Jim loved it when Ariel sang and it was true, her voice had a thousand angels.

_We need time, only time~_

_When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?~_

_If this is what I call home, I've never felt so alone~_

_So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?~_

_All the time, all the time~_

Jim then asked with a smirk, "What do you think?" Ariel then asked with a smile, "You planned this whole thing, didn't you?" Jim said as he kissed her with passion and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Guilty." Ariel returned his fervor and put her arms around his neck. Jim was controlling himself so far until Ariel's hands went down on his bare chest. He then pulled away and Ariel asked sadly, "What's wrong?" Jim then said with smile, "I have to control myself, remember?" Ariel then smiled and was glad it wasn't because of her. It was Jim trying to protect Ariel to become a lioness.

Jim looked at the sky and noticed it was getting dark. He then packed everything and loaded it in the truck as Ariel got in the truck. Jim finished packing and went into the truck. He noticed that Ariel was shivering and he said as he pulled her for a side hug, "Come here." Ariel felt warm when Jim was hugging her like that and she sighed happily. As they were driving home, Ariel as she was drifting to sleep she could've sworn that someone said, 'I love you, my angel.'

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. If anyone could draw pictures for my story I would appreciate it. Until then my friends**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. Enjoy**

Chapter 9

Ariel woke up by the sunlight and saw Jim nuzzling her neck in his sleep. Ariel giggled as she ran her hand through his chestnut bangs. Jim then smiled and said, "Good morning." Ariel gasped and said startled, "I thought you were asleep." Jim smirked and said as he ran through the redhead's blood hair with his hand, "I can be very cunning if I want." Ariel then grabbed his hand and said as she kissed his cheek, "I really need to go to school, today." Jim then said with a serious face, "Just make sure you stay out Eric's way and stay with your friends no matter what." Ariel nodded her head and tried to get out of bed but Jim was still holding her in his arms around her waist. Ariel giggled and said as she tried to squirm her way out of the young Hawkins arms, "Jim, please."

He then said as he tightens his arms around her waist, "I wanna try something." He then kissed her roughly and passionately as Ariel sighed happily. She knew that every time things would get heated, he would pull away. She felt Jim's tongue gliding on her lower lip and she gasped at this new touch that Jim was giving. She then wrapped her arms around Jim's neck and by doing this Jim's tongue touched her tongue as she moan to this new touch he was giving her. That made Jim by roaming his right hand on her upper back and his left arm holding her waist. Ariel's left hand was clutching his tan shirt, while her right hand was playing with his ponytail. Jim then broke the kiss as he got off the bed and Ariel was gasping for breath. He then pulled her off from bed and said with a smirk, "I had to try at least once." Ariel then asked mischievously as she played with his ponytail, "Do we get to do it again?" Jim with his smirk still on and whispered in her ear, "Maybe."

Ariel and Jim went downstairs to find the Hawkins family having a breakfast banquet. Sarah then asked her husband as she ate her breakfast, "Do you know what day it is today, love?" Sinbad chuckled and said as he drank his black coffee, "It's our wedding anniversary." Milo then said with a smile, "Wow, it will be your 10th anniversary." Kayley then said as she drank her tea, "Yeah and father will be planning something special for her." Silver then said as he ate a bit of his sausage, "The great thing of it is that we have the wolf's scent, thanks to Ariel's pet." Mushu then said as he made extra crispy bacon with his flame breath, "I like the term guardian better." Jim then said as he ate his waffle, "When I was protecting Ariel from her ex-boyfriend, he had the same scent that the wolf had." Jane asked as she ate her tart, "Do you think might be the wolf that attacked Ariel and Phoebus's family?" Jim made a scowl and said, "If it's him, I won't hold back."

Ariel then asked Jim as she grabbed his hand under the table, "Jim, I was wandering if you can take me to the graveyard after school?" Jim then asked concerned, "Why? Did something happen to your family?" The redhead said with frown, "It's the day my mother died, Athena Triton." Jim squeezed her hand and said softly, "Okay, after school." Ariel smiled and looked at the grandfather clock. She said as she got up from her chair, "I gotta change into my uniform be right back." She went upstairs to change into her uniform and brushed her hair out. She saw Morph sleeping his tiny basket bed and smiled as she pet the sleeping blob. She went downstairs to find Jim waiting for her at the door. "Bye, everyone." Said the redhead as she headed out the door with Jim.

They reached at Ariel's school and saw that the redhead's friends waiting for in front. Jim gave her a quick kiss and said, "Be safe." Ariel smiled and said as she got out of his truck, "I will." Jim smiled as he watched his angel be with her friends and then he drove off to help his father. Ariel met up with Tiana and the others. Tiana then said with a smile, "Well, someone is in a good mood today." Meg asked with a sly smile, "So the guy, who drove you over here, is it serious?" Ariel bit her lower lip and smiled and said as she played with her hair, "Well, I think…I…I've fallen for him."

Charlotte squealed and hugged her redhead friend as she said, "Oh, Ari, I knew it. I knew it." Tiana said with a smile, "Good for you Ariel." Kuzco and Naveen saw what was happening and went to go see what the girls. Naveen asked as he practices for the talent show, "What's going on?" Tiana answered for her boyfriend, "Ariel's in love with the guy that saved her from Eric." Kuzco then asked, "You mean that ponytail got rid of danceless?" Charlotte answered for boyfriend, "Yep and he can sure scare him off." Hercules saw this happening and asked, "What's all this about?" Meg answered with a smile, "Ariel moved on with a new guy in her life."

After all of the classes they had Ariel saw Jim at the gate while sitting in his truck. Tiana then asked as she headed for the gym, "You think you could spend time with us?" Ariel then said with a smile, "Maybe, tomorrow." Tiana shook her head and said with a smile on her face, "Okay, tomorrow. Don't be late." Ariel headed towards the truck and Jim smiled at her as she got in the truck. She then smiled and asked, "You don't mind if I spend time with my friends tomorrow?" Jim smiled as he pulled her in for a side hug and said, "I don't mind but I have to go with you." She then asked, "Why?" He then smirked and whispered in her ear, "Because they think I'm having you all to myself." Ariel giggled and kissed Jim on the cheek.

Kayley was training Cale on his senses to his smells. Kayley and Cale took a break as they sat down. Cale then asked, "So a wedding anniversary, huh?" Kayley said with a smile, "Yes, ten years being married to the one you love." Cale then asked as he scooch over to her, "So what's my form?" Kayley then explained, "Your form is Copper, a very loyal hound-dog." Cale then asked, "So, do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Kayley then said as she rolled her eyes, "I have to train you again to make sure you can control yourself around outsiders." Cale then pulled Kayley towards him and kissed her roughly. Kayley was muffling at this but she gave into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Cale broke the kiss and Kayley was shocked at what happened. She then got up and said with worry, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." She then left and Cale with a confused face.

Milo and Anya were talking all sorts of things at the Red Rose café from what they like to their favorite type of music. Anya then said as she drank her latte, "So your parent's wedding anniversary, it must nice to celebrate that day to the person you are bound by love." Milo smiled and said as he stirred his coffee, "Yeah, I wouldn't mind that." Anya then asked, "You thought of marriage of the time?" Milo weakly smiled and said, "I like to have a wife and kids of my own to come home to." Anya then asked, "Did you ever ask someone to marry you?" Milo shook his head and said as he chuckled, "No." Anya then asked with a smile, "How about we have lunch at my place tomorrow?" Milo smiled and said, "That's great. Does 2 o'clock sound good to you?" Anya smiled and said as she got out of her seat, "Sounds perfect. I have to go back to work." Milo picked up his book, started to head home, and said, "See you, there."

Silver was making his rounds in his lion form along with his wife. Jane then smelled the wolf's scent and said seriously, "He's been here." Silver looked around and heard a rustling noise from the bushes his wife was near. Silver pushed his wife out of the way as the wolf jumped on the cyborg lion's back and bit him. Silver roared in pain and his wife bit the wolf as the wolf howled in pain. Jane used her claws and threw the wolf against the tree. Silver pinned down the wolf and asked angrily, "Why are you after the redhead?" The wolf chuckled and said with smirk, "She's needed." Jane growled and asked, "Needed for what?" The wolf bit the cyborg lion's left arm and Silver roar in pain as the wolf slipped away. Jane noticed a piece of paper with an ancient writing and a picture that Jane couldn't believe. She then picked her husband up and said with worry, "Silver, dear, we have to warn the family about this."

Ariel and Jim reached the graveyard and found Athena's grave. Ariel asked Jim to make a stop at the flower shop to lay flowers at her grave. Ariel sighed as she looked at her mother's grave. Jim then pulled the redhead close to his side. Ariel then said sadly as she placed the flowers on the Athena's grave, "I wish I could see my mother one more time." Jim then had an idea and said with a smile, "There is a way." Ariel then asked, "How?" Jim smiled as he pulled her up and said, "I know someone who can takes to this place." Ariel then smiled and said, "Let's go."

Sinbad was trying to cook but he got the food burnt every time. Mushu then said as he pushed Sinbad, "Step aside lion man and let the dragon cook the food." Sinbad sighed heavily and said worried, "Sorry, It's just when I cook food under pressure. I have a tendency to burn it." The red dragon sighed and said, "Well, I don't blame ya. She is a fine looking woman. You deserve her." Sinbad chuckled and said with a grin, "Yeah, I'm lucky."

Jim and Ariel reached at an old magic shop. The owner heard the bell as Jim opened the shop's door. An old man with a light blue pointed hat and robe with a long white beard came in as he said, "Sorry, the shop's closed and…" When the old man saw Jim and Ariel, he looked at Jim with a smile and said, "Jim, my boy it's been a while." Jim smiled and said as he held Ariel's hand, "Hello, Merlin." Merlin chuckled and said with a smile, "If I known you were bringing a guest I would've made more tea." Jim then asked, "Could you take us to your Tree of Souls?"

Merlin then asked him seriously, "Does she know who we are?" Jim nodded his head and Merlin went towards the redhead. He eyed her up and down as Ariel was wandering what he was doing. Merlin then said with a smile, "You have a pure heart." He then looked at Jim and said, "She can go inside the Tree." Ariel then asked as she and Jim went down the spiral stairs, "What was that about?" Jim then explained with a smile, "Merlin can only let those of a pure heart into the Tree of Souls." When they reached downstairs, Ariel and Jim saw a glowing white light out of a dark blue tree trunk. Jim went ahead and said softly as held out his hand, "It's safe." Ariel grabbed his hand and both went into the light.

Ariel and Jim saw white glowing orbs floating and moving about. Ariel saw an orb coming towards them and formed into her mother. Ariel's eyes were holding tears back and said breathlessly, "Mom?" Athena smiled at her daughter and said, "Ariel." Ariel let go of Jim's hand and rushed towards her. Athena held out her arms and embraced her daughter. Ariel was crying out of joy and smiled. Jim smiled and was happy to see his angel happy. Ariel then said as she wiped the tears out of her eyes, "Mom, this is Jim Hawkins." Athena smiled at the boy and said, "I've been watching you, Jim and you have my blessing to stay with my daughter." Jim chuckled and said, "I wish your husband could say the same." Athena laughed and said, "My husband is over protective of our daughter. Now that I've gone into this place, I know that you will protect her from harm's way." Jim nodded and Athena looked at her daughter and said, "You have to go back to his family now."

Ariel nodded her head and said with a smile, "I love you, mother." Athena turned into an orb and said, "Keep me close in your dreams." Ariel looked at Jim and said, "Let's go, home." Jim smiled and took her hand as they left the Tree of Souls. When they reached upstairs, Merlin then said, "You can come and see your mother anytime you want." Ariel then said with a smile, "Thank you, Merlin." Jim then said, "You go on ahead. Merlin needs me to tell me something." Ariel smiled and headed towards the truck. Merlin then said with a smile, "You love her." Jim chuckled and said with a shy smile, "I do." Merlin then said as he handed him a box, "Here, take this and give it to her. I'm sure she'll love it." Jim nodded and went towards the truck. Athena watched them together and sang for Jim and Ariel.

_~I pray you'll be my eyes~_

_~And watch her where she goes~_

_~And help her to be wise~_

_~Help me to let go~_

_~Every mother's prayer~_

_~Every child knows~_

_~Lead her to a place~_

_~Guide her with your grace~_

_~To a place where she'll be safe~_

Jim droved and Ariel asked as she saw the box, "What did Merlin give you?" Jim smirked and said, "I got it at his store and was saving it for you." Ariel's eyes widened and asked as she tried to open the box, "What is it?" Jim then said as he closed the box with his free hand, "After the party, I'll show you." Ariel rolled her eyes and said with a smile, "Okay but after the party." Jim smiled and said, "I promise."

_~I pray she finds your light~_

_~And holds it in her heart~_

_~As darkness falls each night~_

_~Remind her where you are~_

_~Every mother's prayer~_

_~Every child knows~_

_~Need to find a place~_

_~Guide her with your grace~_

_~Give her faith so she'll be safe~_

_~Lead her to a place~_

_~Guide her with your grace~_

_~To a place where she'll be safe~_

Jim got out of the truck and opened the door for the redhead. Ariel mischievously said, "Opening a door for a lady and some say chivalry is dead." Jim smirked and said as he grabbed the box Merlin had given him, "One tries." They reached at the Inn and saw the extravagant decorations inside of the Hawkins home. Mushu was panting and lying on the floor. Ariel then asked with a smile, "Mushu, did you do all of this for Sinbad and Sarah?" He then said as he got himself up, "No. I had to make all the food since its Sarah and Sinbad's wedding anniversary." Kayley came downstairs and said, "I'm the one who did the decorations and Milo made the cake." Silver and Jane were setting the drinks down. Milo set the cake and said as heard the parents coming downstairs, "Here they come." Sinbad and Sarah came down and heard as they saw everyone yelled, "Happy Anniversary!"

Sarah laughed as she smiled and said, "Wow, this is amazing." She then looked to her husband and said, "You planned this out." Sinbad chuckled and said, "Well, our youngest son wrote song about us." Jim handed his guitar to his father and Sinbad sang the song that his son wrote.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago~_

_~ Hoping I would find true love along the broken road~_

_But I got lost a time or two~_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through~_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you~_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are~_

_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars~_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms~_

_This much I know is true~_

_That God blessed the broken road~_

_That led me straight to you~_

Jim then asked, "You wanna dance with me?" Ariel smiled and said, "Sure." Jim took her left hand with his right and placed his left hand on her waist as she placed her right on his left shoulder. Silver then asked, "How about you, dearie?" Jane smiled, "I love to." Silver then pulled his wife on the dance floor and did what his grandson did as Jane did what the redhead did.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through~_

_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you~_

_But you just smile and take my hand~_

_You've been there you understand~_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true~_

Milo and Kayley watched their parents and the dancers at the table.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are~_

_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars~_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms~_

_This much I know is true~_

_That God blessed the broken road~_

_That led me straight to you~_

Sarah was remembering how they met to their children being born,

_~Now I'm just rolling home~_

_~Into my lover's arms~_

_~This much I know is true~_

_~That God blessed the broken road~_

_~That led me straight to you~_

Jim and Ariel went to bed and Jim was playing with her blood red hair as she was snuggling close to him. Jim looked at the box and he was going to give it to her tomorrow. Ariel then said in her sleep, "I love you, Jim." Jim smiled and kissed her forehead as he closed his eyes to fall asleep to dream of his angel once more.

_~That God blessed the broken road~_

_~That led me straight to you~_

Sinbad smiled at the teens and closed the door as he went towards to see his loving wife sleeping in their bed. He got under the covers and dreamed of his beauty at when they were young.

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. If anyone could draw pictures for my story I would appreciate it. Until then my friends**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 10

Jim woke up to see that Ariel was still sleeping and he smiled as his hand stroke her hair. He sighed and knew that he had to tell her, that he had fallen for this angel. Ariel woke up and smiled as she said, "Good morning." Jim smiled and kissed her briefly as he said, "Good morning." Ariel then rubbed her leg at back of his leg and asked mischievously as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Are you gonna tell me what's in that box?" Jim smirked and knew what Ariel was trying to do. She was trying to make him talk about the box by seduction. He then kissed Ariel passionately and rough, she then gasped and returned his fervor. Ariel was moaning as Jim was gliding his tongue on her lower lip. The redhead got her hands under his shirt and Jim then started to kiss feverishly from her cheek to her neck. Ariel roamed her hands on his chest and she gasped as Jim gently bit her neck.

He then realized what he was doing and pulled away from Ariel as she was gasping for air. Jim then smiled and said as he rubbed her back, "Sorry, I wanted to try again." The redhead smile and said as she giggled, "I didn't mind." She then changed the topic and asked concerned as she caressed his cheek with her fingers, "Do you think you can get along with my friends?" Jim smiled and said as he kissed her palm, "I'll do it for you." She smiled and she got out bed. Jim then said as headed out, "I'll be waiting for you downstairs." Ariel put on a light blue tank-top and an aqua skirt that went to her knees. She went downstairs to find the Hawkins family eating breakfast and Milo and Kayley were missing from the table.

Ariel then asked, "Where's Kayley and Milo?" Sliver then explained as he drank his black coffee, "Kayley went to train Cale and Milo has a date." Ariel was surprised and said, "Milo is dating?" Sarah then said as she sat down to eat with the family, "I'm happy that Milo found someone as well." Sinbad then said with a smirk, "Not to mention our daughter." Jim then asked as he took a bite of a waffle, "Who's the lucky guy?" Jane then said with a sly smile, "Ariel's best friend, Cale Tucker." Jim nearly chokes on the waffle he was eating and Mushu slapped Jim's back to get the waffle out of his throat. Ariel said with a smile, "That's great. Kayley moved on with Cale." Jim said as he chuckled, "Great, we'll have a dog in the family." Silver chuckled and said with a sly grin, "First time for everything."

Sinbad asked as he ate his sausages, "So what will you two being today?" Ariel said as she took a bite out of her toast, "Jim and I are going to hang out with my friends today." Sinbad then asked with a sly smile, "Think you can handle her friends?" Jim then grabbed the redhead's hand underneath the table and said with a smile, "Yeah, I know I can." Sinbad said to his wife, "Come on, Sarah. We have to know what this slip of paper that the wolf had." Sarah got up from her seat and said, "Alright, Jim protect Ariel no matter what." Jim nodded his head and said to his angel as he got out of his seat, "Let's go, Ariel." She got up and said, "Okay."

Milo and Anya were eating homemade sandwiches that Anya made. Milo then asked as he took a bite out of his sandwich, "So what is this job that you have?" Anya smiled and said as she poured a glass of orange juice, "I work as an assistant for a veterinarian. Dr. Delbert Doppler, that's the vet's name." Milo smiled and said as he drank his tea, "I know him. He's an old family friend." The dark redhead asked as she sat down next to Milo, "How do you know him?" Milo then explained as moved closer to Anya, "My father knew him from his old days." Anya smiled and said as she grabbed Milo's hand and caressed it, "I like to meet your family, one day." Milo then said as he lean in towards the dark redhead, "I know that you'll love them." Anya's eyelids were growing heavy and Milo kissed her lightly as Anya returned his fervor.

Kayley and Cale were walking side by side after Cale finished the Training with her. Kayley fiddled her hair and Cale then asked, "Why did you run after what happened?" Kayely bit her lower lip and explained, "Because you're my brother's girlfriend's best friend. Don't you think that's weird?" Cale shook his head and said with a smile, "No." Kayley then asked nervously, "Do you think that Ariel would be alright with this?" Cale smirked and said as he grabbed Kayley's hand, "Just trust me." Kayley rolled her eyes and Cale captured Kayley's lip with his arms around her waist. Kayley was muffling out of protest and she then gave into the kiss as she ran her hands through his yellow hair. Cale broke the kiss and asked with a sly smile, "Do you regret it now?" Kayley smiled and said as she smoothed out his hair, "No."

Sinbad and Sarah went to Merlin's magic shop as they ran in their forms to see their old friend. Merlin saw the two lions at his backdoor and said with a smile, "Sinbad and Sarah, it's nice to see you again." Sinbad and Sarah turn themselves into their human-selves and Sarah smiled and said as she hugged the old man, "It's so good to see you, Merlin." The wizard chuckled and asked as he cleaned his glasses, "What brings you two here?" Sinbad grabbed the piece of paper out of his pocket and asked as he handed to his old friend, "We were wandering if you could translate this? Jane found this with the wolf that attacked Ariel and others." Merlin adjusted his glasses and begins to read the ancient writing.

Merlin's face turned to horror and said with fright, "Oh, my. Oh, my, my, my." Sarah asked with concern, "What is it, Merlin?" Merlin then explained what was on the paper, "This is a sacrifice ritual." Sinbad asked with concern, "Sacrifice?" Merlin continued to explain, "It says here 'that a maiden with a voice of a thousand angels will release a dragon of great evil and a goddess of chaos.' By doing this ritual, Ariel will not only give out her voice, but, her life as well." Sinbad then asked seriously, "When does the ritual have to begin?"

Merlin then said as he pointed the full moon on the picture, "A full moon, which is two days away." Sarah then explained to her husband, "That's the day of the talent show." Sinbad thought of this hard and said to his wife, "We have to warn our family, Phoebus's family, and make plans for the day of the ritual." Sarah nodded her head and headed out to tell both families. Sinbad asked his old friend, "Merlin, is there a way to save Ariel if that were to happen?" Merlin then handed a black box and said with concern, "Use this if the ritual succeeds." Sinbad nodded his head, grabbed the box, and ran for his wife. Merlin then said underneath his breath, "Please, ancestors watch over this family and Ariel, who will save us all."

Jim and Ariel were at Charlotte's mansion as Ariel hanged out with the girls and Jim hanging out with the boys. Charlotte then asked the redhead with a smile, "So, you got plans tomorrow?" Ariel then said as she brushed her hair, "Jim and I are going to have a nice walk on the beach." Tiana then pulled out four tickets and said with a sly smile, "Change your plans, because you are going to the dance." Ariel then hugged her friend and asked as Tiana handed her the tickets, "But how did you…?" Meg then answered as she sat on the couch, "I bought the last four tickets before anyone could buy them." Ariel smiled and all of the girls went for a group hug. Tiana then asked, "What are you gonna do about the two extra tickets?" Ariel smiled and said, "I just know what to do with them."

Jim and the guys were playing poker and Jim had a good hand and so did Naveen. Both Kuzco and Hercules were both folded. Naveen said with a confident smile as he showed his hand, "Sorry, Hawkins I have a full house." Jim then showed his hand as he said, "I'm sorry, too. A royal flush." Kuzco and Herc were laughing as they saw Naveen going slack-jawed and Jim taking the money. Kuzco then asked as he cut the cards, "So, pretty boy, you got plans with your girl?" Jim smirked and said, "Of course, I'm taking her to the beach again." Naveen then said as he grabbed the cards, "Well, my friend you are going to the school's dance with your girl." Jim then asked dumbfound, "How…?" Hercules then explained, "My girlfriend, bought the ticks before they went completely out." Jim smirked and said as he grabbed a new hand of cards, "Well, tomorrow will be a night to remember." The guys all agreed and laughed as they played a new game.

A yellow haired male and a black haired male were complaining about the directions. The black haired male said, "Face it, Miguel we're lost." Miguel then said as he pointed his friend, "You're the one who didn't want to ask for directions, Tulio." Tulio then said frustrated, "Man, a meerkat has better sense of direction then you do." Miguel then said as he crossed his arms, "Well, at least I don't smell like a warthog." Both of the men ran into Alamida Slim as he said with an innocent smile, "Gentlemen, I think I can help you with your problem." Tulio then said to his friend, "I don't think we should be around this guy and…" Slim knew he had to act fast and started to singing.

_Don't you disrespect me little man!~_

_Don't you derogate or deride!~_

_You're in my world now~_

_Not your world~_

_And I got friends on the other side!~_

_He's got friends on the other side...~_

Slim then put his arms on the men's shoulders and said with an innocent smile, "That's an echo, gentlemen. Just a little something we have here in Montressor, a little parlor trick. Don't worry..." He then shoved the men inside his home and slammed the door.

_Sit down at my table~_

_Put your minds at ease~_

_If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please~_

_~ I can read your future~_

_I can change it 'round some, too~_

_I'll look deep into your heart and soul~_

He then asked the raven haired man, "You do have a soul, don't you, Tulio?"

_Make your wildest dreams come true!~_

_I got voodoo~_

_I got hoodoo~_

_I got things I ain't even tried!~_

_And I got friends on the other side.~_

_He's got friends on the other side!~_

Slim then started to play with his special deck with cards.

_The cards, the cards, the cards will tell~_

_The past, the present, and the future as well~_

_The cards, the cards, just take three~_

_Take a little trip into your future with me!~_

Slim looked at Miguel and sang about him and his future.

_Now you, young man, are from across the sea~_

_You come from two long lines of royalty~_

_You just wanna be free.~_

_Hop from place to place.~_

_But freedom... takes green!~_

_It's the green, it's the green, it's the green you need~_

_And when I looked into your future~_

_It's the green that I see!~_

He then looked at Tulio and sang him about his future.

_On you little man, I don't want to waste much time~_

_You been pushed around all your life~_

_But in your future, the you I see~_

_Is exactly the man you always wanted to be!~_

He then held out his hands out to both of the men with an innocent smile.

_Shake my hand.~_

Tulio and Miguel were having a second guesses on the deal.

_Come on boys.~_

_Won't you shake the poor sinner's hand?~_

Miguel and Tulio looked at each other smiled and shook Slim's hands.

_Yes...~_

_Are you ready?~_

Miguel and Tulio saw all kinds of weirdness as the hyenas dance and sang along with Slim.

_Are you ready?~_

_Are you ready?~_

Slim got his special talisman and Miguel along with his friend Tulio were pinned by a black and white wolf.

_Transformation central!~_

_Transformation central!~_

He then held his talisman in the air and it glowed with a light green yellow light.

_Reformation central!~_

_Reformation central!~_

The talisman then took the human souls of the men and went inside it.

_~Transmogrification central!~_

_~Can you feel it?~_

Miguel felt he was getting smaller and Tulio looked at his hand and saw hooves.

_~You're changin'~_

_~You're changin'~_

_You're changin', all right!~_

Miguel looked at himself and saw himself changed into a meerkat.

_~I hope you're satisfied~_

Tuilo looked at his friend and then at himself that he was changed into a warthog.

_~But if you ain't~_

Both of them tried to escape but the wolf was growling and blocking their way.

_~Don't blame me~_

The warthog and meerkat hugged out of fear as wolf chuckled with his toothy grin.

_~You can blame my friends on the other side!~_

Hyenas then sang and danced with Slim as he danced.

_You got what you wanted!~_

Slim laughed evilly and wolf shoved the meerkat and warthog into their cages.

_But you lost what you had!~_

The wolf transformed into Eric and leaned against the cage.

_Hush...~_

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. If anyone could draw pictures for my story I would appreciate it. Until then my friends**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 11

Ariel woke up and found that Jim was not at her bedside. She got up and put on a white tank-top with an aqua skirt and white tennis shoes. She ran down stairs and found Jim's mother washing the dishes and Sinbad walking out the door. Ariel then asked worried, "Did you and your husband get into a fight?" Sarah smiled and said as she continued to clean the dishes, "No, he just went to go talk to Phoebus and I wanted to get to know you better." Ariel was relieved to hear that Jim's parents were not fighting. Ariel then asked, "Where's Jim?" Sarah laughed and said as she finished the dishes, "He said something about to get a formal outfit for the dance tonight." Ariel then looked in her pocket to find the two extra tickets still in her skirt. Ariel smiled and asked, "Has Kayley ever gone to a dance?" Sarah smiled and knew where the redhead was going with this.

Sinbad reached Phoebus's home and knocked on the door. Zephyr opened the door and yelled, "Dad, Mr. Hawkins is here." Phoebus saw his old friend and said to his son, "Why don't you go play with Kayley and Cale?" His son smiled and headed upstairs with glee. Sinbad said with a smile, "He's gonna be difficult in his teens." Phoebus chuckled and said as he sat down on his chair, "Well, at least I don't have to worry about that yet." Sinbad then asked worried as he sat down on the sofa, "How's Esmeralda?" Phoebus frowned at thought of his wife and said, "She's still in a coma. Delbert is doing the best he can." Sinbad frowned and told his friend about what he found out at Merlin's shop.

Phoebus said with a serious look, "If that happens, the Grand Council will be involved and the Great Wars will begin once more." Sinbad said with a serious face as well as he got up from the sofa, "My family and I won't let that happen." Sinbad reached the door and said before he left, "Phoebus, she will come back." Phoebus went into his wife's room and saw his wife lying on the bed with monitors. He sat down next to his wife and said, "Soon, love, I promise the first thing you're going to see, is your family."

Sarah was helping Ariel trying to find a dress for the dance. Ariel then saw a dark aqua dress and thought it would be beautiful to wear it. (AN: it's kinda like the dress Giselle wore in Enchanted in the tree house.) Sarah smiled and said, "We'll take that dress if you want it." Ariel was surprised and protest, "But, it's too much, I couldn't let you…" Sarah laughed and said as she took the dress, "Think of it as a welcome to the family gift." Ariel then saw a white dress and said as she got it off the hanger, "Let's get this one for Kayley." Sarah smiled and knew that she was going to get along Ariel just fine.

Jane was helping her grandson to pick out formal attire. "Jim, this suit won't kill you." Said his grandmother as she tried to put on the suit on him. Jim said in protest, "I rather go naked." Silver chuckled and said as he read the newspaper, "That would be daring for a first dance." Jane slapped her husband on the back of his head and he grumbled and cursed at himself for having a big mouth. Jane then explained to her grandson, "Jim, just try at least for Ariel." Jim thought about it and said, "Fine, but, I pick the outfit."

Jim, Jane, and Silver reached at the Inn and when Jim opened the door he found his sister with Cale in formal attire. Kayley was wearing the dress Ariel picked out and Cale in a black tuxedo. Jim then asked, "Where's Ariel?" Kayley then answered, "She's getting ready and you should be, too." Jane asked, "Are you going to the dance as well?" Cale answered with a smirk, "Yep, Ariel wanted Kayley to have her first dance so I wanted to go with Kayley." Silver then asked with a sly grin, "Is Ariel in her room?" Jane slapped her husband again and said, "Honestly, you old coot. I'm keeping a short leash on you." Silver chuckled and said as he hugged his wife on the side, "Relax, dearie, I was getting a rise out of you that's all."

While everyone, except Jim, was watching Silver's distraction, Jim went upstairs to see how his angel had looked. Before he opened the door, Sarah opened the door and said with a smile, "You can see her now." Sarah went downstairs and when Jim opened the door he though he saw a real angel in front of him. Ariel lightly blushed and asked, "Well, what do you think?" Jim then said as he observed her, "There's something missing." He then went towards the box that Merlin had given him. Jim said to his angel, "Close your eyes." Ariel obeyed and closed her eyes. She could feel Jim's hands in her hair and thought, 'What is he doing?'

Jim then said as lead her to a mirror, "Okay, open them." The redhead opened her eyes and saw a dark blue crystal rose in her hair as a hairpin. Jim then explained, "It's a dark sapphire rose. Merlin said that only one in every 500 years does it bloom." Ariel held back the tears and embraced Jim with care. "Thank you, Jim. You see things so differently and yet you have given me hope that I could love again." Jim smiled and said, "Listen, I'm gonna get ready for the dance but after the dance I have to tell you something." Ariel nodded her head as Jim left the door.

Merlin was still reading what the old script said and he noticed something odd about the paper. He then saw what it really said on the old text and his face turned white as a ghost. "Oh no, I have to warn Sinbad and the others." He said as he left his shop.

Ariel headed down the stairs and saw Jim with a light brown leather jacket with a collar tan dress-shirt and he wore pine dress pants along with a brown belt. He even wore dress boots that were almost similar to his regular boots he wore. Sinbad wolf whistled and said, "Now that's a woman." Sarah stepped on her husband's foot and he yelped in pain and said, "Ow. What was that for?" Sarah shook her head and said, "Honestly, sometimes you and your father are alike." Ariel and Kayley giggled as they went towards their dates. Jim then asked, "Where's Milo?" Sarah then said as she was getting her camera, "He's helping Anya with a new language. You know your brother always trying to help others." Sinbad said to his children, "Now be on your guard both of you. We need to make sure Ariel is safe no matter what." Both of his children nodded their heads and before headed out the door with their dates, Sarah took some photos of the couples.

Cale took Kayely in his truck and said, "This is a night we'll never forget." Jim took Ariel into his truck and pulled her in for a kiss. Ariel sighed happily as she wrapped her arms around Jim's neck. Jim then broke the kiss and said, "That was supposed to be a good morning." Ariel giggled and said, "We better get to the dance." Jim nodded his head and drove towards the dance. Ariel and the others saw that it was an ocean theme dance. Louis then said with the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, before we kick off this dance let's give it up for Charlotte and her girlfriends for the song Poker Face."

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays~_

_~Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me~_

_~Love game intuition play the cards with Spades to start~_

_~And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart~_

_~Oh, oh oh oh oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh~_

_~I'll get him hot, show him what I've got~_

_~Oh, oh oh oh oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh~_

_~I'll get him hot, show him what I've got~_

_Can't read my,~_

_~ Can't read my~_

_No he can't read-a my poker face~_

_Can't read my,~_

_~ Can't read my~_

_No he can't read-a my poker face~_

Everyone at the school cheered for the girls and Charlotte and the others bowed down with grace. Charlotte went down the stage and saw Ariel with Jim. Tiana then asked as she walked towards Ariel, "Have you seen Naveen, Kuzco, or Hercules?" Ariel then said with a confused face, "No. I thought you guys were together when you go to the dances." Meg then said, "This the first time Wonderboy has ever missed a dance with me." Jim then asked, "Anything we can do to help?" Charlotte shook her head and said, "No, you two go have fun we'll look for them ourselves."

Tiana and the girls left the couple as Kayley and Cale came towards them. Cale then asked, "What happened?" Ariel then explained, "Tiana and the girls lost their dates and who can blame them in this giant crowd?" Louis then said as held the mic, "Okay, everyone here comes the first song of choice You and Me. Jim then said as he held out his hand towards his angel with a smirk, "How about a dance, Miss Triton?" Ariel smiled and said with a curtsy, "I would be honored Mr. Hawkins." Jim took her hand and leaded her towards the dance floor.

_What day is it?~_

Cale then took Kayley's hand and leaded her towards the dance floor as well.

_~And in what month?~_

_~This clock never seemed so alive~_

_~I can't keep up and I can't back down~_

_~Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do~_

_~Nothing to lose~_

_~And it's you and me and all of the people~_

_~And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you~_

_~All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right~_

_~I'm tripping on words~_

_~You've got my head spinning~_

_~I don't know where to go from here~_

_~Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do~_

_Nothing to prove~_

_~And it's you and me and all of the people~_

_~And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you~_

_There's something about you now~_

_~I can't quite figure out~_

_~Everything she does is beautiful~_

_~Everything she does is right~_

_What day is it?~_

_~And in what month?~_

_~This clock never seemed so alive~_

Merlin arrived at the Inn and slammed the door opened. He then yelled panicky, "Sinbad this is terrible, no, horrible." Sinbad then asked with worry, "Merlin, what is it?" Merlin then said, "The ritual is tonight, not tomorrow night. TONIGHT!" Sinbad then said to his wife, "Call Phoebus and Milo. The rest of us will head towards Ariel's school." Mushu hopped on Sinbad's back as Sinbad turned into a lion.

Suddenly, the lights went out and everyone couldn't see. Ariel then was roughly taken as a hand was covering her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Then the lights came back on and Jim saw Ariel missing. Kayley then asked with worry, "Jim, where's Ariel?" Jim then answered with a serious look, "I don't know but I got the guy's scent and I know who took her." Cale then said with a hopeful smile, "Lead the way."

Ariel was blind-folded and the blind-fold was then taken off of her. She saw hyenas everywhere and a shadowed figure. Ariel then said, "Okay, Eric, show yourself." The figure laughed and said with an evil smile as he came into the light, "My dear you couldn't be more wrong." The figure was none other than Alamida Slim. The redhead then asked angrily, "What do you want?" Slim smiled evilly and said, "I want you to sing or else." Ariel then asked, "Or else what?" Slim then showed Ariel's friends in animal forms. Naveen and Tiana were frogs, Hercules was an orange cat and Meg was a white cat, Kuzco was a lama, and Charlotte was a yellow cow.

Slim then said, "Or your friends are gonna be your ex-boyfriend's dinner." Eric came in his wolf form and started to try to bite Naveen's leg off. Ariel knew she couldn't risk her friends and said, "Okay, I'll sing but only if you let them go." Slim smiled evilly and said, "Deal. Now stand in that circle and sing." Ariel went towards the circle and began to sing.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul~_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again~_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold~_

_But you sing to me over and over and over again~_

Sinbad saw Jim and the others and asked, "Where is Ariel?" Jim then answered with a scowl, "Alamida Slim took her."

_So, I lay my head back down~_

Jim then said as went into his form, "I got his scent follow me."

_~ And I lift my hands and pray~_

Sinbad and the others followed Jim, Sinbad and his hoped that they were not too late.

_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours~_

_I know now you're my only hope~_

Slim let the talisman float towards the door and it placed itself as if it were a key.

_Sing to me the song of the stars~_

Then a light whirlpool begins to form around the redhead and a white orb was showing in her neck.

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again~_

Her friends couldn't believe what they were seeing and Eric chuckled to himself.

_When it feels like my dreams are so far~_

Jim thought as he followed the scent, 'Please, be alive.'

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again~_

Cale hoped that nothing happened to his best friend.

_So, I lay my head back down~_

Sinbad saw the light and yelled, "Hurry, Jim!"

_~ And I lift my hands and pray~_

Then yellow and green ghost hands were forming.

_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours~_

_I know now you're my only hope~_

The hyenas then attacked the Hawkins family and Sinbad yelled at his kids, "Go on ahead, we'll catch up."

_I give you my destiny~_

The kids nodded their heads and headed towards the mountains.

_I'm giving you all of me~_

Jim yelled as he struggled to climb the mountain, "Come on!"

_~I want your symphony, singing in all that I am~_

_~At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back~_

The ghost hands slowly then reached for her voice and her friends couldn't bear to watch.

_So, I lay my head back down~_

_~ And I lift my hands and pray~_

The ghost hands were almost near her and Ariel could only think of Jim, wishing that she could've told him how much she loved him.

_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours~_

_I pray, to be only yours~_

_I know now you're my only hope~_

The ghost hands then reached for the light orb that was in her throat and pulled it out.

_hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh~_

When the redhead sang the last part of her song the ghost took the voice, place it underneath the talisman, and Ariel Triton was no longer among the living.

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. If anyone could draw pictures for my story I would appreciate it. Until then my friends**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 12

Jim and the others saw Ariel lying on the floor, Mushu got off of Jim's back and rushed towards the redhead. He placed his hand on Ariel's heart as Jim rushed towards her. Mushu looked up sadly at young Hawkins boy and shook his head. Jim's heart was breaking in two as he held the tears back in his eyes. He then picked up Ariel, bridal style, and said as he sobbed, "Ariel, please come back…" Kayley saw the door opening as it seemed darkness through the crack of the door. Cale couldn't believe that his best friend was gone. Slim came out of the shadows and laughed evilly as he said, "Aw, how cute." He then said with a serious face, "A monster and his princess. How romantic."

Jim looked up and his anger started to rise as he put Ariel down. He then said angrily, "Bring her back." Slim then asked tauntingly, "Is that a threat?" Jim transformed and pounced on Slim. "No, this is a threat." Said Jim as he placed his paw underneath his throat as he pressed it hard on the villain's throat. Slim chuckled as he choked at same time and said, "I can't do that. I have to bring back my old family." Mushu saw the talisman underneath a glowing orb and he decided that talisman had to go. Jim said angrily, "Maleficent and Eris aren't your old family." Slim then said as he tried to be free of Jim's grip, "Well, Eris created my son, Eric. I owe her that much."

Kayley saw Ariel's friends trapped and said to them, "Don't worry we'll get you out of here." Cale then ran towards Kayley's side and said, "I got the keys from those hyenas." Kayley then unlocked every cage that had animals in it. The meerkat said as he headed out, "Let's split this joint." Kayley then told the meerkat, "Get everyone out of here and find some place to hide." The meerkat nodded, hopped on his best friend's back, and said, "Come on, Tulio. Let's do something great for a change." The warthog nodded and everyone followed them out the cave of the mountain.

Eric came in his wolf form and said, "Old man, the prisoners have escaped." Slim finally got Jim off of him and yelled angrily, "Get them back." Eric did what he was told and some of the hyenas followed him. Slim turned around to find Mushu holding the talisman in his claws. Slim made a frightened face and said, "No, don't…" Mushu then said as threw the talisman down hard, "Sorry, Slim time to pull the plug on the reunion." The talisman broke into tiny pieces as the human souls went to their owners.

_~No, No~_

Mushu and Jim saw all kinds of light symbols floating around as Slim tried to pick up the pieces and said, "How am I ever gonna pay back my debt?" He then gasped as he saw the hyenas surrounding him with toothy evil grins. He then said with a pleading smile, "Friends."

_Are you ready?~_

He then said with a worried look and smile, "No, I'm not ready at all. In fact, I got lots more plans."

_Are you ready?~_

He then explained as he was being backed into a corner, "This is just a minor setback in a major operation." He then gasped as he saw more hyenas backing him towards the Door of Darkness. He explained pleadingly, "Soon as I whip up another spell, we'll be back in business." He then said with another pleading smile, "I still got that redhead's soul in the door." When Jim and Mushu heard this, there was still hope for them. He then said as he was back against the door, "I just need a little more time." The Door of Darkness opened wide as a giant hand reached for Slim. He then begged, "No, oh, please…" The hand grabbed for Slim as he was being dragged and yelled, "Just a little more time." Jim and Mushu closed their eyes and prepare for the worse. Slim then pleaded as he clawed on the ground, "I promise I pay ya all back. I promise." The hand finally pulled him in the Door of Darkness and he yelled as the darkness consumed him, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_~Hush~_

The door closed with the white glowing orb in place and the hyenas vanished without a trace. Jim then asked, "Mushu, think you can get Ariel's soul?" Mushu climbed up to where Ariel's soul was and he tried to grab it but it just slip through his hands and said sadly, "Sorry, lion boy but I can't get it." A dark black hooded figure came towards the red dragon and Jim asked in a serious tone, "Who are you?" The dark hooded figure grabbed the soul with ease and said as he walked towards Ariel, "An old friend. The Great Wars will begin soon." The hooded figure placed the soul inside Ariel's heart and the color returned to the redhead as she gasped for air.

Jim rushed towards his angel and asked hopingly, "Ariel?" Her eyes fluttered and she opened them wide and saw Jim as she smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. She then asked, "Jim? Am I in heaven?" Jim shook his head and smiled as he held her hand that touched his cheek and said, "No. You are here with me." Ariel then said as the tears rolled down her cheeks and kissed him with love, "I love you, Jim. I love you so much." Jim pulled back from the kiss, touched her forehead with his, and said, "And I love you, my angel." Mushu had tears in his eyes and said, "Oh, I love moments like this." Mushu then realized the hooded figure was gone. The mountain was starting to rumble and Jim said as he transformed and Ariel hopped on Jim's back as she grabbed Mushu, "Come on, the mountain is starting to collapse." Kayley and Cale notice that the mountain was collapsing as well and transformed as they headed out the exit.

Sinbad and the others saw the mountain collapsed and wandered if the kids were alright. They saw the smoke and saw figures coming. Sinbad saw his son with Ariel and the others. Sarah ran towards her children and said as she held them tightly, "You're all safe." Jane then asked, "What happened to Slim?" Mushu grinned and said, "Well, let's just say he was devoured in darkness and won't be coming back." Silver then asked, "And Eric?" Jim shrugged and said, "Not sure what happen to him but I think he gotta away." Milo asked, "How did you get Ariel's soul back?" Mushu then explained, "Some black hooded guy grabbed Ariel's soul like it was a ball." Ariel then asked concerned, "What about my friends?" Sinbad then explained, "Your friends are fine. Milo mixed their memories a bit to think that they had a nightmare after the dance." Ariel sighed with relief and said, "So it's over?"

Sinbad looked up in the sky and said, "Let's hope so."

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. If anyone could draw pictures for my story I would appreciate it. Until then my friends**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Sorry for the short chapter. Enjoy**

Chapter 13

Everyone sat at the theater waiting for the show to go on. Jim's family and some of Sinbad's old friends were having front row seats. Marina came out of the curtain and said into the mic, "Hey, everyone today, my department of music would like to present you what we have to offer." She then motioned Louis to lift the curtain and said into the mic, "Everyone, give it for Ariel and her friends for the song You Can't Stop The Beat." Ariel was ready and so was everyone else as the music started. Jim and Ariel were ready to sing their part of the song.

_~You can't stop an avalanche~_

_~As it races down the hill~_

_~You can try to stop the seasons, girl~_

_~But ya know you never will~_

_~And you can try to stop my dancin' feet~_

_But I just cannot stand still~_

_'Cause the world keeps spinning~_

_~'Round and 'round~_

_~And my heart's keeping time~_

_~To the speed of sound~_

_~I was lost till I heard the drums~_

_~Then I found my way~_

Jim was ready as he sang with Ariel on her side and pulled in for some fast dance moves.

_~'Cause you can't stop the beat~_

_~Ever since this old world began~_

_~A woman found out if she shook it~_

_~She could shake up a man~_

_~And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it~_

_~The best that I can today~_

_~'Cause you can't stop~_

_~The motion of the ocean~_

_~Or the sun in the sky~_

_~You can wonder if you wanna~_

_~But I never ask why~_

_~And if you try to hold me down~_

_~I'm gonna spit in your eye and say~_

_~That you can't stop the beat!~_

Kayley and Cale got up on stage and it was their turn to sing and show some moves of their own.

_~You can't stop a river~_

_~As it rushes to the sea~_

_~You can try and stop the hands of time~_

_~But ya know it just can't be~_

_~And if they try to stop us, Cale,~_

_~I'll call the __end of a lacy pea__!~_

_'Cause the world keeps spinning~_

_~'Round and 'round~_

_~'Round and 'round~_

_~And my heart's keeping time~_

_To the speed of sound~_

_~Speed of sound~_

_~I was lost till I heard the drums~_

_Then I found my way~_

_~Cause you can't stop the beat~_

_~Ever since we first saw the light~_

_~A man and woman liked to shake it~_

_~On a Saturday night~_

_~And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it~_

_~With all my might today~_

_~'Cause you can't stop~_

_~The motion of the ocean~_

_~Or the rain from above~_

_~You can try to stop the paradise~_

_~What I'm dreamin' of~_

_~But you cannot stop the rhythm~_

_~Of two hearts in love to stay~_

_~Cause you can't stop the beat!~_

Louis then said as he got on stage, "I always wanted to sing this part."

_~You can't stop my happiness~_

_~'Cause I like the way I am~_

_~And you just can't stop my knife and fork_

_When I see a Christmas ham~_

_~So if you don't like the way I look~_

_~Well, I just don't give a damn!_

Then the light went on Ariel's friends and their boyfriends as they dance and sing with Mr. Louis.

_Cause the world keeps spinning~_

_~Round and 'round_

_And my heart's keeping time~_

_~To the speed of sound_

_I was lost till I heard the drums~_

_~Then I found my way~_

_~'Cause you can't stop the beat_

_Ever since this old world began~_

_~A woman found out if she shook it~_

_~She could shake up a man~_

_~And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it~_

_~The best that I can today~_

_~Cause you can't stop~_

_~The motion of the ocean~_

_~Or the sun in the sky~_

_~You can wonder if you wanna~_

_~But I never ask why~_

_~And if you try to hold me down~_

_~I'm gonna spit in your eye and say~_

_~That you can't stop the beat!~_

Louis held out his hand to Marina and said, "Come on, doll. Sing with your music group." Marina protest, "I don't think I should…" But Louis pulled her up and the crowd was waiting for what Marina would do. Marina then decided to sing and show moves of her own.

_~Oh oh oh~_

_~You can't stop today~_

_~As it comes speeding down the track~_

_~Child, yesterday is hist'ry~_

_~And it's never coming back~_

_~'Cause tomorrow is a brand new day~_

_~And it don't know white from black~_

_~Yeah!~_

_~'Cause the world keeps spinning~_

_~'Round and 'round~_

_~And my heart's keeping time~_

_~To the speed of sound~_

_~I was lost till I heard the drums~_

_~Then I found my way~_

_~'Cause you can't stop the beat~_

_~Ever since we first saw the light~_

_~A man and woman liked to shake it~_

_~On a Saturday night~_

_~And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it~_

_~With all my might today~_

_~'Cause you can't stop~_

_~The motion of the ocean~_

_~Or the rain from above~_

_~They can try to stop this paradise~_

_~We're dreaming of~_

_~But you cannot stop the rhythm~_

_~Of two hearts in love to stay~_

_~Aah, aah, aah~_

_~Aah, aah, aah~_

_~Aah, aah, aah~_

Miguel looked at Tulio as they played the instruments and said, "This is going on YouTube for sure." Tulio then said, "We'll be famous." They played the instruments for the big finale and everyone on stage were dancing and singing one last time.

_~Ever since we first saw the sun~_

_~A man and woman like to shake it when the day is done~_

_~But we're gonna shake and shimmy it~_

_~And have some fun~_

_~For today!~_

_~Cause you can't stop~_

_~The motion of the ocean~_

_~Or the rain from above~_

_~You can try to stop the paradise~_

_~We're dreaming of~_

_~But you cannot stop the rhythm~_

_~Of two hearts in love to stay~_

_~'Cause you can't stop the beat!~_

_~You can't stop the beat!~_

_~You can't stop the beat!~_

_~You can't stop the beat!~_

_~You can't stop the beat!~_

Ariel then kissed Jim and he returned it. Kayley and Cale kissed as well almost the same time with Ariel's girlfriends kissing their boyfriends.

Back at the mountain, a dark figure opened the Door of Darkness as Maleficent and Eris came out the door. Maleficent smiled evilly as she saw the figure in the shadows. She then said, "Thank you, Doctor." The figure came out and it was none other than Dr. Facilier. The Doctor said with an evil grin of his own, "My dear Maleficent, you look radiant as always and as do you Eris." Eris then said with an evil grin of her own, "It's time to cause chaos and conquer this puny little world."

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. Uh-oh cliffhanger. So listen if you have any ideas for new heroes, villains, or funny characters that should be in The Curse of the Lions 2: The Dragon War. Let me know, okay. If anyone could draw pictures for my story I would appreciate it. Until then my friends**


End file.
